


The light in you

by kingdomvel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Chapter 16 is just Jeonghyuk, Comfort, Depression, Foster kid! Hyungwon, I will update the tags as I go, Jeonghan/Minhyuk is just a side relationship, M/M, Suicide Attempt, focus is on Hyungwonho, i suck at summaries, monsteen is love monsteen is life, my best friend defined it as tragic and romantic so, some of seventeeen as side characters, this is going to be a RIDE, this is much more fluffy and less angsty than what I planned, tragic & romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomvel/pseuds/kingdomvel
Summary: When Hoseok's mother said that she was taking a kid into her care the last thing that he expected was for the kid to be a depressed, suicidal, beautiful seventeen year old orphan but Hoseok finds himself going to his mother's house to see the boy every weekend and he just wants to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story stuck in my head for a while now so I've decided to post it. If there are any mistakes please tell me! I'll update when I rememer to, one week max I promise. If not, I have the same name on Tumblr, scold me or something.

It was Friday and Hoseok found himself driving to his mother's house after his classes. He was going to spend the weekend there so he could meet the boy his mother had taken into her care. It was not a long ride, just an hour away from where he lived near college. It had been quite some time since he had visited his mother so he was happy and a little bit nervous, the fact that his mother wasn't alone just adding up some uneasiness to the situation. It was true that his mother taking a child into her care wasn't something really shocking she had always told him how she wanted to do something good for a child that didn't have a family or someone to love them but when his mother called him, just a week ago, to tell him that she had at least done he couldn't help but feel worried.  
Of course, his mother was completely capable of taking care of a child, he was the perfect example of that, but now that she had opened a café she was busier than when he was a kid. And what if the kid was too troublesome or restless? His mother was no longer as young and tireless as she was before.  
He reached his house and pulled up in the parking lot, taking his small suitcase and walking to the door. It didn't take long for his mother to open the door and greet him giving him a huge hug.

“Hoseok son it’s been so long” she said while grabbing him from his shoulders, holding him at arm’s length “how’s everything? You are blonde now! Have you been eating well? I’ve missed you so much, you should be ashamed, living just an hour away and not paying your mother a visit in a month”

“Everything’s okay mum, I know how to take care of myself, and I’ve missed you too but I’ve had a lot of exams and essays, I’m free now though. And the blond hair suits me really well don’t you think?”

She let him go and they both entered the house, closing the door and slipping off their shoes.

“I should be the one asking how are things though, how’s the kid?”

“The kid” she said putting special emphasis in the word “is fine he just needs to get used to his new house and school. He is upstairs, you should go and meet him as you have to unpack. When you are done tell him to come downstairs for dinner. I’m going to set the table”

“Aren’t you going to introduce us? What if he’s afraid or something?”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure he will like you as much as you will like him” she said with a smile turning and walking to the kitchen.

Hoseok shrugged it off and went upstairs to his room, grabbing his suitcase. It felt kind of weird being home again, the walls filled with photos of him and his mother from his childhood. He went straight to his room; he could meet the kid after he had made himself comfortable. He opened the door to his room and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the person standing inside.

It was a boy, not much younger than him, maybe 17 or 18 but he was definitely taller than him. He was also really slim, almost extremely, so he appeared taller than he really was. He had black hair and it was sticking out of place, as if he hadn’t bothered with styling it in the past week. He was trying to reach a book in the top self, making his sleeve reveal part of his arm, covered in a bandage. Hoseok didn’t thought much about it giving that most parts of the boy’s body seemed to be covered in healing wounds and small disappearing scars. The light from the window covered the boy’s frame, making him appear ethereal. Hoseok hadn’t seen a more beautiful or breath taking view in his room or anywhere else before.

Hoseok looked at him in shock, the intruder turning around when he heard the door opening and looked back at him with the same shock in his eyes, mixed with a bit of fear.

“I... mm… just…” the boy started to stutter, lowering his arm to his side. “I knew you were coming but… I’m sorry I just wanted to read the book and I… Sorry, I shouldn’t be here, I’ll go to my room”

The boy started walking towards the door but Hoseok didn’t move from the door frame making impossible for the boy to get out of the room. Hoseok was still in shock. Was this the boy his mother had taken into her care? How on Earth was this a kid? Why didn’t her mother warn him? He snapped out of his shock when he saw the uneasy look in the boy’s face while looking at him. It was clear that the boy was worried about entering to the room without permission.

“It’s okay, you can have whatever you want from this room, I no longer live here and you do so you have all the right of walking inside if you want, I know this is better than your room.” The other boy seemed to relax at his words and Hoseok gave him a smile. “I’m Hoseok. I think you have heard something of me, good things I hope.” He said stretching his hand.

“Yes, the house is filled with your photos. I’m Chae Hyungwon. Nice to meet you” The other boy answered, shaking Hoseok’s hand not returning his smile. Something in the way Hyungwon shook his hand told Hoseok that he was used to this kind of thing which was weird because he was rather young.

The boy, Hyungwon, no longer seemed as if he was going to run away so Hoseok got away from the door started unpacking kneeling in the floor, gaze focused in his suitcase.

“So Hyungwon, how old are you? You seem old enough to live alone"

"I'm seventeen, turning 18 in January.”

“And you are going to move out once you turn 18?”

“I... Can’t, it seems like I need supervision at least for one year, or two...” he said the last thing really low, Hoseok almost didn't hear him. He was really temped to ask him why but something in the look of his eyes told him it wasn’t a good idea.

They stood in an awkward silence until Hoseok cleared his throat.

“we should go downstairs for, you know, dinner and stuff”

“Yeah... Just let me take this to my room, I’ll go in a bit” Hyungwon said waving the book in his hand, when did he grabbed it, Hoseok didn’t know but he nodded, walking to the door and muttering a small later before heading downstairs.

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was 17? I thought he was 8 at most!”

“Well... You never asked honey” replied his mother with a smile.

“you said kid. He is NOT a kid” he said pouting, his mother letting out a small chuckle. They were in the kitchen, waiting for Hyungwon to come down.

“Are you jealous that there is another young man in my life now?”

“No, of course not. But isn't him old enough to live alone or something?” he knows he has asked practically the same thing to Hyungwon just 10 minutes ago but he can’t help but ask again. He wants to know. What he doesn’t expect is his becoming uncomfortable at the question.

“He has had some problems he can’t be alone for the time being but...” she is cut by the sound of the stairs cracking indicating that Hyungwon is near “I’ll tell you later”

In that moment Hyungwon opened the door, a shy look on his face.

“Now that we are all here let's eat!”

They sit at the table, an awkward silence that Hoseok’s mother seems to refuse to let stay settling in.

“So Hyungwon, how’s school? I hope to like it”

“School’s good, different but good”

“Do you wear uniform?” asked Hoseok looking at Hyungwon expectantly. The other boy moved in his seat uncomfortably.

“Yeah” he said almost whispering looking at his food.

“That's cute” Hyungwon looked at Hoseok surprised and furrowed his eyebrows. Hoseok smirked at him. “ahhh you are so young”

“Hoseok you are literally less than two years younger than him.” Pointed his mother with a smile on her face.

“So what? He is still a baby just in high school” he answered, a huge grin plastered on his face.

“what are you studying then?” asked Hyungwon.

“Physics!” answered Hoseok, a bit too enthusiastically “I’m in my second year, but I also dance and make music”

“I don't know why do you bother with physics when we all know to are going to work in music.” Said his mother and Hoseok laughed really loud. Hyungwon looked at him a bit surprised by the sudden outburst and mother looked at him surprised.

“You sound like the complete opposite to the normal mother. You should be all about why both with music and search for a real degree.”

“Excuse me for being a supportive mother and know what my son loves” at this point they were both grinning and Hyungwon was looking between them confused.

“Why physics then?”

“I want to know the secrets of the universe” he laughed at his own joke, no one else really knowing what he's talking about “seriously though, I think it’s really interesting but I don’t really see myself dedicating all my life to it.”

Hyungwon nodded in silence, deep in thought. He couldn’t really understand it, why studying a degree and going through all the of the exams when you were going to work as a completely different thing?

They finished eating and cleaning so Hyungwon excused himself claiming he was tired and went to his room to sleep. Hoseok and his mother sat on the living room being too early to go to bed.

“You know, I would normally make him stay for a bit before he can go to his room but I wanted to talk to you, and I suppose he has had a difficult week. He will have to work hard to make up for the two months that he has lost”

“you treat him as if he was a little kid, he is old enough to know when to go to sleep...”

“says the one who called him a baby” they smile at each other a comfortable silence falling between them. “Hyungwon... He had an accident, about two months ago. He was in the car with his parents, they lost control and... He was the only one that survived. You have seen that he still has some scars.” Hoseok looked at her surprised, already going through the whole night, how Hyungwon hadn't smiled not even once, how he had flinched when he did some movements. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. His mother sensed it. “that's not all. If that was all he could have lived alone but... He fell into a coma after the accident waking up just a week later. When he woke up and learned what happened he was devastated you know? He didn’t have anyone else. And some time later, just three weeks ago he tried to kill himself.”

Everything went silent, Hoseok was dumbfounded, not really knowing what to say or what to feel. They both looked at the ground, not knowing what to do.

“so... That's why he can't live alone? Why he needs supervision?” he asked. His mother nodded. There were a million thoughts going through his head and he decided to voice the most stupid. “why is he staying here?”

“you know... I knew his mother, we were... Friends, a long time ago” she answered with a sad smile “it had been ages since we had seen each other but it seems like she still thought I was the best one to take care of her son.”

“I... Don't know what to say”

“Just say that you are going to help me take care of him.”

“You didn’t have to even mention it”

“He is very handsome isn’t him?” his mother said with a smile. The uncomfortable and serious atmosphere disappearing in seconds.

"You didn't even have to mention it"

They were in silence some time. Hoseok trying to take in everything that his mother had said.

"He is very handsome isn't him?" His mother said with a smile. The uncomfortable and serious atmosphere disappearing in a second. Hoseok thought of the other boy earlier in his room, surrounded by light making him look ethereal. He thought of his delicate features, his plump lips and his tall and slim frame.

"Yes" he replied, almost in a whisper. "Yes he is"

That night Hoseok is back in his bed, he can't sleep as his mind is filled with images of the boy in the other room, he can't keep his mind from being filled with thoughts of Hyungwon and he knows he is screwed, really bad. But he also knows that he is going to do everything he can for the other male. He is determined.

 

In the other room Hyungwon stays awake. It's been very long since he has slept well and this time is no different. He lets his mind wander and ends up thinking about Hoseok, he knows he has been a surprise for the other male, most likely expecting a kid, but he would lie if he said he wasn't surprised. He definitely didn't expect a bleached haired boy with his ears full of piercings and a body that showed that dancing wasn't the only physical activity that he did. He didn't know what to think about the other boy but something told him that the other wasn't going to just be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyungwon woke up the next morning to the sound of plates and other things being moved in the kitchen. He was not used to being woken up early in the weekend but he assumed that this was something he had to get used to. It was just ten thirty and yes, this was early, really early if you took into account that he wasn't able to fall asleep until 6 in the morning or so. He wasn’t sure of what to do so he just grabbed a sweater and headed downstairs throwing it on. 

He was expecting to see Mrs Shin in the kitchen making breakfast, a daily routine they had adopted since he arrived just a week ago. He was greeted instead with the view of Hoseok dressed in some too short sweatpants. Hyungwon didn’t even know that they sold sweatpants that short for boys, but they gave an incredible view of the boy’s thighs. He turned his head when he heard the door creak open, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

“Good morning!” he said, almost too enthusiastically and turned back to the food. Hyungwon muttered a reply, not really getting all this happiness first thing in the morning. “I thought you would like some breakfast so I’m preparing enough for both. You can go sit until it’s ready.” 

Hyungwon muttered a thank you and went to sit on the table, observing the other boy while he finished breakfast smiling and humming a song, Hyungwon really didn’t get all that happiness, the boy was even moving to the tune of the song that was playing in his head. 

Not long later Hoseok gave a small exclamation of victory and turned off the stove, putting the food in plates and turning around towards where Hyungwon was seated. When he turned around Hyungwon received a much better view of the boy’s thighs and… was that a tattoo? Hoseok looked confused at his leg before smiling. 

“Yeah, I got it some time ago, you like it?” Hyungwon hadn’t even realised that he had said that out loud, too surprised to even have a filter. 

“What does it say?” It didn’t matter how perfect the other boy’s thighs were, he wasn’t going to get closer to read it and given the fact that he had forgotten to put on his glasses the option of reading it from afar wasn’t very viable. 

“Life is C between B and D” he smiled “life is choice between birth and death” they stayed silent, looking at each other in the eye and in that moment Hyungwon knew he knew it. 

“She has told you hasn’t she?” he asked, just to make sure. Hoseok looked at the ground and resumed walking to the table, putting one plate in front of Hyungwon and the other in front of himself while he sat down. He mumbled an affirmation, not looking at Hyungwon again. “It is okay, I understand. I suppose it was necessary for you to know the facts” Hoseok looked up surprised, the other boy averting his gaze concentrating in the food. If everything hadn’t been in silence Hoseok wouldn’t have heard the next thing that Hyungwon said. “maybe one day you will hear my version” 

They stayed in silence the rest of the breakfast until they got up to clean everything and Hoseok talked at last. “I’m going to help my mom with the café later, you should come too you could sit on a table and study of something” 

They both knew it wasn’t an invitation, more a ‘you can’t stay in home alone too much time so get ready because we are going to my mom’s café’ but neither of them said anything. They just walked upstairs to their respective rooms, Hyungwon going first in the shower. 

He didn’t spend much time preparing, just throwing the first thing he saw on and grabbing his backpack with the school stuff. He went downstairs and sat next to the door to wait for Hoseok. He was acting like a dog and the thought almost made him smile. Almost. 

When he heard Hoseok going down the stairs some minutes later he couldn’t help but make a comment. “Hyung, I thought you were not...” He stopped midsentence when he saw the other boy. He was wearing black pants and white shirt, not strange given the fact that he was going to be a waiter the next hours, and was that a choker around his neck? Hyungwon swallowed the gulp that had formed in his throat. “I thought you were not coming. You have taken forever” He finished. 

A small blush creeped its way towards Hoseok’s cheeks when he saw the look the other male was giving him. Both looked away and started putting their shoes on trying not to make eye contact and not even saying a word.   
\---   
When they arrived at the café there weren't a lot of people there so Hyungwon found and empty spot in a corner near a window and established his study base there. Hoseok walked directly to the counter, not a single word exchanged between them, and put an apron around his waist while greeting his mother. It had been long since he had helped in the café but he liked the feeling, concentrating in getting the work done helped him sorting his thoughts. He made a round around the café, cleaning tables and serving the few people that were there at the moment. It was a quiet hour but he knew that later, and especially after lunch, he was going to have much more work. He looked over at Hyungwon doing his homework. It was impressive how the other boy looked as if he was doing some kind of photoshoot while doing his homework in what Hoseok assumed to be the first comfortable clothes that he had found that morning. 

"Hardworking uh?" Hoseok turned and saw his mother leaning against the counter next to him. 

"Yeah, I suppose" 

"He is more hardworking than you were, that's for sure" 

"Hey! I DID work! I got into physics!" he protested. His mother only laughed at him and it wasn't long till Hoseok was smiling too. 

"You should get him something to drink while he works, and maybe sit with him for a while, maybe he could use some help, he has lost the first two months of school after all, and it seems like you are a genius" Hoseok was going to protest at his mother's words but when he turned around to look at her she was already walking away while snickering. He looked back at Hyungwon and when he saw the troubled look in the other boy's eyes he made his mind, turning to where the mugs were placed.   
\---   
Hyungwon was doing everything that was in his hand to try to get his work done but two months were a lot of time and he really didn't understand most of what was written in his notes. Also the image of Hoseok going around in his white shirt and choker didn't help much to his concentration. Images of the other boy that morning in those shorts filling his mind. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, he really did. There were a lot of things in his life more important than that, he knew, his studies for example, and his life situation in general, but for some reason something in his mind just wanted to think about the other boy's thighs, and tattoos, and piercings, and choker, and the way he looked at him, as if he was sincerely worried about him which was a stupid thing because the other boy had only known him for less than a day. 

Deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice Hoseok approaching him till a cup was placed in front of him and when he looked up he saw the other male looking at him, a sweet smile on his face. 

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?" He asked before setting another cup in the place in front of Hyungwon and taking a sit before the other male could say anything. Hyungwon tried to resume doing the work he wasn't doing, Hoseok simply staring at him from the other side of the table while sipping from his cup of, was that chocolate? Hyungwon swore the other boy was a freacking box of surprises. They stayed like that until the younger boy groaned letting go of his pen. 

"I could help you, you know? I actually went through all of that two years ago. Aside from the fact that I'm studying physics so that is like adding to me." Hyungwon looked at him in thought. 

"Okay, hyung, I'll let you help me" Hoseok looked at the other boy surprised. 

"Are you really?" Hyungwon looked a bit taken aback from the sudden outburst so the older male lowered it down a bit. "Okay, kid, let hyung teach you" 

They stablished a routine, going through part of the theory, then Hoseok attended the clients while Hyungwon worked in the problems and later Hoseok came back and corrected them, helping him with what he didn’t know. Hoseok was in the middle of an explanation when a voice interrupted them. 

“Hyung!” someone shouted in the café. Hyungwon observed how Hoseok perked his head up recognising the voice. “Wonho-hyung!” 

A boy with a huge smile and big dimples in his cheeks approached them. He was somewhat familiar to Hyungwon; he may be in his class but he hadn’t really bothered in watching the others in his class. Hoseok got up when he saw the other boy, a big smile appearing in his face. 

“Jooheon!” They hugged each other while Hyungwon eyed them from the corner of his eyes, trying to make it seem as if he is still doing some work. “How’s it been man? It’s been long since we have seen each other. Senior year killing you?” 

“I should be asking you, you haven’t come for one month, everything is hell and I need your tutoring” 

“That’s exactly what I was doing.” Hoseok answered while making a hand gesture towards Hyungwon. Jooheon looked that way curiously. 

“Oh!” he exclaimed while pointing at Hyungwon “You are that new kid. What was the name? Hyungwon right?” the boy looked up, finally acknowledging the other male’s presence. “I don’t think I’ve presented myself, I’m Jooheon, I’m in your class.” He said extending a hand. Hyungwon ignored the hand, opting for nodding at the boy and returning his attention to his work. Jooheon retired his hand uncomfortably and returned his attention to Hoseok. 

“How do you know Hyungwon, hyung?” he asked. Hyungwon moved his head, his attention completely on the conversation. 

“He’s staying with my mother to go to school” he answered easily “a long friend of the family, you know?” Jooheon nodded convinced not asking more questions. Hoseok smiled and turned to Hyungwon catching the other boy looking at him and smiling more at him before he returned his gaze towards his book. He turned to Jooheon and put and arm around his shoulders. “How about you come with me to the counter, I make you a coffee and you stay with me while I attend customers so we can catch up?” 

“Are you paying for me?” Jooheon grinned, his dimples appearing. 

“Sure” 

“Then hyung, we can do whatever you want.” 

They started walking towards the counter, Hoseok still with his arm around the other boy’s shoulders. He turned his head. “Hyungwon, you don’t mind right? We can continue later, if you get tired come with us.” and he left. 

 

The weekend passed fast and before he knew it Hoseok found himself saying goodbye to his mother and Hyungwon. 

“I may come back next weekend” said Hoseok while at the door in front of his mother. His mother looking at him while smiling knowingly. 

“That would be good son, I could use your help in the café and is good having you home.” They hugged one last time before Hoseok walked out the door to his car. 

“I’ll see you next week Hyungwon! I hope by then you have learned how to do everything I’ve taught you”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I will post new chapters on Saturdays but this is shorter that I expected so I may upload another one before. Hope you like it :)

Hoseok arrived at his apartment one hour later, tired as hell and definitely not in the mood to answer the questions his roommate was probably going to ask him. It’s not like he didn’t like the boy, he was his friend and he loved him but sometimes he could be too much, too bright and happy. An idea went through his head when he thought this. He knew a certain someone who probably needed a person like that in his life, someone who is like a sunshine and always sees the bright side of everything. 

He opened the door, kicking his shoes off and walking to the living room, throwing his suitcase in the general direction of his room before collapsing in the sofa. As he had expected, the other boy didn’t take long appearing. 

“Hi Minhyuk” Hoseok mumbled against the sofa. The other boy sat on the floor resting his head in the sofa next to Hoseok’s. 

“Hi hyung! How’s everything? Your mum alright? Has she asked about me? Was the kid cute?” Hoseok sighed at the flow of questions thrown in his direction, but he KNEW that he had to answer them, Minhyuk wasn’t going to let go easily. 

“Everything’s good, mum is perfectly, yes, she asked about you but don’t get cocky about it, and apparently he isn’t a kid, he is 17. He’s entering university next year.” Hoseok had his eyes closed but he could see perfectly Minhyuk smiling widely and moving from happiness. 

“You haven’t said if he’s cute” Hoseok opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Minhyuk smiling at him expectantly. 

“Yes Minhyuk, he is cute. God, he is beautiful.” 

He didn’t know what made him say that, his filters apparently destroyed by his sleepiness. Minhyuk laughed at him and elbowed him playfully while waving his eyebrows. 

“Just so you know, I’m going to be a nice roommate and I’m going to make you take a shower and sleep. But don’t think you are not going to answer more of my questions tomorrow. I want to know everything” 

True to his word Minhyuk grabbed Wonho from his arm and got him up, pushing him to the shower and not asking him anything more for the night, letting him sleep. 

 

When he woke up and went to the kitchen to grab breakfast the next morning, he found three familiar faces looking at him from the table and couldn’t help but groan. 

“What are you doing here? I have classes” he complained while going to the counter making himself some coffee. 

“Did you think we were letting you tell Minhyuk without us present? We want to know too, you know?” Kihyun said furrowing his eyebrows. 

“He said he’s beautiful” Minhyuk told them with a playful smile on his face. Wonho groaned again not believing his friends. 

“Shut up Minhyuk, I was sleepy. Did you make breakfast?” 

“Yes” Kihyun answered. “And you better not complain, I’m doing you a favour, you can’t cook for shit” 

“I can cook, Minhyuk can’t.” Kihyun snorted. “Hyungwon liked what I made him, maybe he’s a better friend than you are." 

“You cooked for him? Aaaaah, I can already hear weddings bells!” Minhyuk shouted too enthusiastically. 

“Shut up Minhyuk, I’ve just met him. And it’s my job taking care of him.” Hoseok sat in the table with the others and started eating. 

“Wait. Wasn’t the boy a kid or something like that? Why would Wonho marry a kid?” asked Kihyun confused. 

“It’s not a kid! He’s 17 and entering university next year.” Minhyuk answered for Wonho. The later just gesturing towards Minhyuk as if to agree with what he said. 

“So let me get this straight. The kid is not a kid, he’s just one year younger than Minhyuk and I, two in your case, and you said he was beautiful and cooked for him?” Wonho nodded “This is better than I expected, start talking.” 

Wonho saw the eyes of the three boys fixed in him and sighed. If he wanted to get to his classes in time he better start talking. 

“Look, he’s just a foster kid who my mother has taken into her care because he has lost his family and needs a place to stay okay?” They all looked at him with a knowing look in their eyes. Hoseok sighed. “Okay. He is 17 as you know, birthday in January, taller than me, really thin, black hair, handsome and not normal handsome but model handsome, idol handsome. Happy?” 

“Yes!” answered Minhyuk. 

“Physical appearance covered, now get to the important facts Wonho.” Said Kihyun. Hoseok thought about how much to say. 

“He’s… a bit depressed and has this aura that makes you want to take care of him and help him. You know I know how it feels to want to help someone and not being able because ‘it isn’t your business’ or nobody cares for what you have to say, and I won’t let that happen this time you know? I’m going to help him even if he doesn’t want me to. And I’m telling you this because I trust you and I’ll probably need your help. And it’s too early for this kind of talk and I’m going to be late for my classes.” They stayed in silence, not even Minhyuk saying anything. Hoseok took the opportunity to continue having breakfast. 

“Are you going back to your mum’s this weekend?” asked Shownu, speaking for the first time since the conversation started. 

“Yeah, I think I’m going to start staying there every weekend.” They nodded in silence, moving the conversation to more unimportant topics, they eventually finished, prepared and walked to university together, parting ways once they reached it to go to their respective classes. 

\---  
The week rolled fast, soon Hoseok found himself again in his mother’s house. She was not there to greet him this time, she said she had had some trouble in the café so she was going to be a bit late, however, Hyungwon was there, his mother had sent him home some time before, making it so that he arrived not much time before Hoseok did. He went to his room and threw his bag inside not bothering in entering and walking straight to the other boy’s room. The door was unexpectedly open the boy’s back to the door while he worked in his homework. Hoseok entered the room, smiling when he saw his book in the bedside table, and walked straight to the taller boy’s side. He had his earphones on so he didn’t notice the older. Hoseok put his face next to the other’s and he took his earphone off. 

“I’m home” he said simply in the other boy’s ear. The other boy jumped in his place getting away and looking at him really scared while he shouted. 

“Fuck Hyung, you scared me.” Hyungwon put his hand over his heart while he tried to catch his breath and Hoseok simply laughed. 

“It’s okay Hyungwonnie” Hoseok said with a smile, he saw how Hyungwon tensed at the name, and both boys froze. Hoseok cursed in his head, he talked with too much familiarity, he had only known Hyungwon for a week and they haven’t even been together the whole week. The other boy was probably taken aback by the early familiarity. Hoseok cleared his throat. "Anyway, how was the week? I hope you have gotten used to everything" Hyungwon shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

"Yeah, everything's been good. I've almost catch up with everything" Hoseok looked at him surprised. 

"Really? There was a lot to catch up to, I'm impressed. I guess you don't need my help." He smiled and Hyungwon just looked at him and glanced at his table, full of notes. Hoseok caught the hint. "well I'll go shower, you can continue studying, my mom's going to be late so we'll have to have dinner on our own. When do you want to?" Hyungwon looked at his table. 

"Maybe in an hour or so, I just have a few pages to go." 

"Perfect. Work hard. Fighting!" Hoseok cheered on Hyungwon before exiting the room.  
\---  
The dinner was somehow uncomfortable, Hyungwon tried to stay quiet while Hoseok talked and asked questions, trying to make the other boy open up to him but only getting in return short responses. He answered with just facts, not really getting into what the older wanted to hear. Hoseok thought about asking Jooheon instead but he felt as if he had learned too much about the boy with other people telling him, he wanted Hyungwon to speak to him this time. After eating and cleaning everything up they stayed in the living room watching some TV series until Hoseok's mother arrived and they both went to their respective rooms, wishing Mrs Shin a good night. 

The next morning Hoseok prepared breakfast again and they ate together. They spent the whole morning in home. Hyungwon went to his room to study and Hoseok, not really wanting to be alone all morning went to the other boy's room, sitting himself in the floor with his laptop. He thought that maybe the other boy would ask him for help if he needed it but he just glanced at him when he entered the room and didn't even look at him again the whole time. 

On the evening they went to the café again, Hoseok working attending tables and going to sit with Hyungwon in between whenever he had the chance and helping Hyungwon whenever the other boy asked for his help. 

They fell into a routine, every weekend repeating the same things and before they knew it finals week was approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify they start the school year in March as they do in Korea but the legal age is 18 and the ages they talk about are not korean because I'm stupid and I forgot. Their ages are: Shownu and Wonho 19, Kihyun and Minhyuk 18 and Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun 17.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised. Enjoy it :)

It had been weeks since Hoseok had started coming on weekends and Hyungwon had started getting used to have the boy with him every passing moment those days. The other boy’s presence was somehow comforting, it distracted Hyungwon from thinking about what a horrible life he had. It made him feel like everything's alright, like he shouldn't worry about anything, a warm feeling spreading in his chest, but he knew this was stupid. The other boy didn’t really care about him, how could him? He barely knew him. Hyungwon was sure that the older wouldn’t have bothered with giving him a second glance of he wasn't a foster kid in his mother's care. 

He walked down the corridor of his school. Today was Friday but Hoseok wasn't coming. The other boy had called the day before, saying that he had too much work and study to do so he couldn't go and that he was sorry. He had talked with his mother and Hyungwon had overheard the conversation, walking straight to the other boy's room right after hearing it. It has become a habit, going to the other's room when he wasn’t there, sometimes spending the whole evening there, until it was time for dinner. That moment he didn’t know how to feel about the other boy not coming and today, just about going home, he still didn’t know what his feelings were or should be. The only thing he was sure of was that disappointment and a bad feeling, like a hole, had settled on his chest ever since heard it. 

The sound of a voice calling out for his name interrupted his thoughts. Nobody called out for his name, or at least not in school. Even so, he was not surprised when he turned around and saw Jooheon running towards him followed by another boy. He had seen the first boy several times when he was studying on the café with Hoseok, the other boy even trying to speak to him in school and befriend him so he really didn't bother and turned around resuming waking to the exit. He was pushed forward by an arm finding his way around his shoulders, Jooheon using him to stop himself and clinging to the other boy. ‘Too close’ was the only thing that Hyungwon could think and started des attaching himself from the other boy's grip. 

“Man, you shouldn't ignore me like that, I’m practically your only friend here” Hyungwon continued walking. ‘Friend’, that was a weird thing to say, they barely knew each other. Jooheon walked beside him, the other boy trailing behind them. “anyway, is Wonho coming this weekend?” Hyungwon frowned at the nickname, he had heard him call Hoseok like that before but he somehow didn't get used to it. “Wonho you know, Hoseok-hyung.” 

“I know, he’s not coming. Too much College stuff apparently.” 

“Oh, and here I was hoping he could help me with physics before the exam next week…” 

“Bad luck, you should have started studying before, then maybe you wouldn’t have this problem” 

“Hey, that’s mean. I do everything that is asked from me, just at my own pace.” Hyungwon snorted and finally they reached the street Hyungwon walking in the opposite direction of the other boys, not bothering in saying anything more. 

On the evening he settled in his room, preparing for a lonely study session. When not long after the doorbell rang he couldn’t help but feel a bit excited, his heart skipping a beat thinking about how maybe the other boy had come after all, how he may not be alone anymore. When the dooro opened and Mrs Shin and not Hoseok appeared he couldn’t stop the disappointment appearing in his chest. 

“Hyungwon darling, two boys from your school have come, they say they’re your friends” Hyungwon furrowed his brows. Friends? Not that he recalled any. Everything clicked into place when he saw the dimpled smile behind the woman. 

“Hey bro.” Jooheon said, as if it was the most natural thing. “I’ve called Hoseok and he says you understand everything pretty well so… would you teach us?” Us referred to him and the boy that was with him before. The boy that Hyungwon had almost always seen him with. 

“Oh! A study group! That’s amazing Hyungwon, why don’t you go downstairs where you have more room?” Hoseok’s mother said with excitement. Hyungwon sighed and resigned himself to just help the boys. The woman looked very excited about Hyungwon finally socializing and maybe it will help him studying too. 

He agreed and they all went downstairs settling themselves around the table. 

“You haven’t asked and you should already know because he’s in our class but this is Changkyun” 

Hyungwon nodded at the boy, he looked serious, maybe he will like him. They studied until it was time for the boys to go back home. 

Hyungwon didn’t feel completely alone that day but for some reason, it was the first time in a while that he had nightmares. 

\--- 

Hoseok was in his room working like crazy when Minhyuk entered and threw himself on the bed. 

“Aren’t you going to see lover boy this weekend?” 

“I have to hand this over on Monday and I haven’t even started yet and he has exams this week so he has to study. And he’s not in any way lover boy.” 

“But you wish he was” Minhyuk said cheekily. 

“He’s a boy that needs help and I happen to be the one to be by him” 

“You wish he was~~” he sang. Wonho sighed. 

“Look Minhyuk, I will be whatever he wants me to be. But I think the last thing that he is thinking about now is getting himself a boyfriend.” 

“Okay, we’ll see.” Minhyuk said grinning. 

“You don’t even know him” 

“Oh, but I know you.” They stayed in silence until Minhyuk spoke again. “Are you not worried about what he’s going to do without you?” 

“I’ve talked with Jooheon and he’s going to go with Changkyun today to my house and tomorrow to the café with him. That way he won’t be alone” 

“Good idea. You think he can handle them both?” 

“If I can handle you he can handle everything and who knows, maybe he will cheer up a bit.” 

“Then you are not worried about him?” 

“Of course I’m worried. I’m thinking about bringing him here some time on summer. Would that be okay with you?” Minhyuk got up on his knees and crawled his way towards Hoseok, stopping when the bed ended. 

“You are really asking if it would be okay? I’ve been wanting to meet this boy ever even before I knew about him!” Hoseok didn’t comment about how that was impossible. “He has to learn about the life opportunities the big city offers” 

“Minhyuk” Hoseok said as a warning. “He’s only seventeen, he’s not legal yet. Take care of what you introduce him to.” 

“You said that as if you didn’t already drink and go out when you were his age.” 

“Yes, we all know how I was when I was younger but that doesn’t mean I don’t want us to end up arrested or something” 

“Oh come on Wonho, you know me” 

“Yes I know you and that’s why I know getting arrested is not a strange outcome.” 

Minhyuk pouted but didn’t continue arguing with him. They both knew that he was planning on taking the boy out and, yes, probably drink. But they both also knew that Hoseok was going to be the one to take care of that. Time had flown by and there was only one weekend between the next week and the long waited summer vacations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas/ happy holidays everyone!I I want comments on this one :)

“Hoseok! You’re finally here!” his mother exclaimed while embracing him. One week, four exams and two essays later Hoseok found himself back at his mother’s house. He knew he wasn’t the only one who had been through a rough week so he immediately looked up from between his mother’s arms to find the other boy’s gaze fixed in him. He smiled widely at Hyungwon, a warm feeling spreading across his chest at the view of the other boy right in front of him again. 

“I’m home” He said while looking directly at the other boy and smiling more if that was possible. The ghost of a smile appeared in the other boy’s face and Hoseok felt his breath being taken away. If just the ghost of a smile did that to him he didn’t know what he was going to do when he saw the real deal. 

“Welcome back” said the taller. Hoseok’s mum let go of him and turned around surprised. 

“Hyungwon! I didn’t know you were there; didn’t you say you were going to shower?” 

“Yes but I heard the door and I thought that… maybe... I should come say hi right?” The boy stuttered seeming flustered and Hoseok thought that it was the cutest thing he had seen. Hoseok’s mother had a knowing look on her lips. 

“You know; I’m meeting with some friends tonight so you have the house for the both of you alone. You could watch a film and order some pizza maybe invite Jooheon, that would be fun wouldn’t it?” 

“Mum, you are acting like the opposite of a mother again. What you mean is, you will be alone tonight, don’t do anything weird and behave while I’m alone” Hoseok snickered. 

“Be a killjoy if you want, I’m just giving out ideas. I’m already prepared so I’ll leave the two of you alone, call me if anything happens.” 

With that she exited the house and both males stayed there, looking at each other not saying anything. Hyungwon was the first to move, heading towards the stairs after saying that he was going to shower after all, Hoseok followed him and went to his room, leaving his bag and changing into some comfortable clothes before going back to the living room to wait for the other boy to come. 

Hoseok was looking for a film to watch when Hyungwon came down the stairs. He was dressed in sweats and a big hoodie, he approached the sofa while ruffling his hair, Hoseok found himself having to catch his breath, every time he saw the other boy he swore he was more beautiful than the last. 

“So what are we doing?” he asked while sitting next to Hoseok, not as close as the other boy wanted him to be but definitely closer than last time. 

“I thought following my mum’s idea and ordering some pizza and watching a film would be good enough, I'm searching for something at the moment” The other boy hummed in agreement. 

“Are you asking Jooheon to come over?” the younger asked, a part of him wished that the both of them spent the evening alone so he felt a weight going out of his shoulders when he heard the other boy’s answer. 

“Nah, I think the both of us is good for today, we haven’t seen each other in a while. Is that okay with you?” 

“Yes, of course it is.” Hoseok smiled and looked at the other boy, the ghost of a smile again in his lips and he felt that familiar fuzziness in his chest. 

“Then you can order the pizza while I choose the film” 

They watched the whole film when the pizza arrived and started watching another. When Hyungwon almost fell off the couch falling asleep and Hoseok found himself struggling to keep his eyes open they decided it was time to go to bed. They cleaned a bit everything in the living room and went upstairs to their respective rooms falling asleep the moment they came in contact with their beds. 

 

Hoseok woke up in the middle of the night. There were strange noises coming from the general direction of Hyungwon's room. They sounded as if someone was struggling, as if someone was in pain and needed help. He had never got up faster than in the moment he realised it was the other boy who was making those noises. He ran the few meters that separated himself from the other boy's door and, without thinking twice, he opened it and stepped inside. When he got used to the darkness he saw the pained expression in the younger's face, his brows furrowed while mumbling incoherent things. He stopped in the door frame, he didn't know what to do but the moment he saw a tear going down his face he couldn't stay still. He got to the other boy's side and fell into his knees, holding his face with both his hands and wiping the tears with his fingertips. The other had started sobbing. 

"Shhh... It's okay Hyungwon I'm here. It's okay." He whispered. He saw Hyungwon react to his words even though he still seemed asleep. "Everything's going to be fine, I'm with you now" he continued while caressing the other boy's face. That beautiful face that shouldn't ever be crying like that moment. He didn't stop his ministrations until the other boy had stopped crying. Hoseok sighed and got up to leave to his room a hand coming to stop him the moment he turned around. 

"Hoseok..." he almost didn't hear Hyungwon, his voice weak and broken. "Don't go" Hoseok turned around again and let his body fell into the ground. 

"I'll never leave if you don't want me to" he whispered back. He knew that the other boy had heard him because he felt him relaxing and a soft smile appeared in his face. It was not the ghost of a smile that Hoseok had seen before but an actual smile and it looked so good. Hoseok felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the younger's plump lips turned up, his breath being taken away by the beauty in front of him and he swore that this wasn’t going to be the only smile the other was going to show. He was sure of that.  
\---  
Hoseok woke up feeling stiff and with pain all over his body. He somehow had managed to stay seated with his legs crossed and his head in the mattress, not far from the other boy’s. He groaned while opening his eyes his first view in the morning being Hyungwon’s face, plump lips slightly parted and a peaceful look on his face. A warm feeling spread across his chest, a smile creeping it's way into his face, both things increasing when he realised the younger was still holding his hand. It was really damn early, Hoseok could still hear his mother fiddling in the kitchen. He got up, groaning again at the pain. He tried to let go of the other boy’s hand, giggling when he didn’t let go even when he shook it. 

“C’mon Hyungwon” he said letting out a small laugh while shaking their hands. Said boy finally reacted, letting go of the hand and burying his face in the pillow, hugging it. “I'm going to see my mum off, don’t worry, I'll be back in a bit, go back to sleep.” 

Hoseok went to the kitchen, his mother was cleaning everything, already prepared to go to the café. 

“Good morning” he said while grabbing a glass of water. 

“Good morning darling, what are you doing awake at this hour?” she said smiling. Hoseok looked at her and sighed. 

“You saw us, right?” 

“Why did you sleep seated in the floor?” 

“He was having a nightmare, I couldn't leave him alone.” His mother nodded. 

“Are you coming to the café later?” 

“I think so. If it’s not very busy I thought about taking Hyungwon out, go to the centre or something. He has just finished his exams; he deserves a day not being bored sitting in a café. Maybe we could go watch a film, invite Jooheon and Changkyun.” She nodded. 

“That's a good idea. If that's your plan, you are dismissed of your duties but come to the café to tell me where you are going before.” 

“Okay mum” 

She turned around and walked to the door but Hoseok stopped her before she could exit the room. 

“Mum” she turned and looked at him “I was thinking of taking Hyungwon to Seoul with me after class on Friday. Have him stay some days with Minhyuk and I for the summer and then coming with him here to spend the rest of it. Would that be okay?” his mother sighed. 

“Hoseok you know...” 

“I know” he cut her “we'll take care of him, it's not like he's a kid” she sighed again, but this time a smile was on her face. 

“I suppose it'll be okay. You have to ask him first though.” 

“Thanks mum!” he said with a grin while walking past her leaving a kiss on her cheek. 

He heard the front door open and close while going up the stairs, indicating that his mother had left. When he arrived at the room Hyungwon was awake, sitting cross legged in it. 

“Here” said Hoseok extending his arm towards the other boy. “I brought you water in case you were thirsty.” The other boy looked surprised at him, muttering a thanks and grabbing the glass, taking a sip from it. Hoseok sat like the other on the bed facing him. 

“You really stayed the whole night” muttered Hyungwon. 

“Yeah, I fell asleep on the floor. My body is killing me” he said while stretching his arms and back. 

“I'm sorry” Hoseok looked at the other boy while dropping his hands on his lap. 

“Hey” he said to make the boy look at him. When it didn't work he stretched his hand and grabbed the boy's chin, making him face his way. He felt the boy going stiff at the contact. “Hyungwon, you don't need to be sorry for anything. I did it because I wanted to. I...” for a second he doubted if he should say the next thing, he went for it. “I want to help you, I want to be by your side and, as I said last night, I won't ever leave it unless you want me to.” 

They stayed still, looking into each other's eyes. Hoseok felt his heart quick and loud in his chest, he didn't know how the other boy was going to react, a million thoughts passing through his mind. 

"I don't" the younger said. He looked at his hands on his lap embarrassed. "I mean... I don't want you to go. I... like it, when you are here." 

Hoseok wanted to scream from happiness. The other boy actually wanted him there and enjoyed his company. He let go of the breath he was holding and grinned at the other boy. 

"In that case you will have to be prepared to put up with me. Now I think we should go back to sleep, it’s like 9 and I've slept like shit." He said while getting up. 

"I'm sorry" 

"We've already talked about that haven't we?" Hoseok started walking to the door but stopped when he heard the other boy's voice. 

"You don't have to go" he said hesitantly. "I mean... If you don't want to, you can stay, the bed is big and..." Hoseok turned to look at him, the other boy was looking anywhere but in his direction. 

Hoseok doesn't know what to do, he does know what he wants to do but what if the other boy is pushing himself too much? What if he regrets it later? What if he is just letting himself be carried away? Hyungwon shifts his gaze and meets Hoseok's eyes. The older can see the pleading in his gaze, the fear of being rejected and left alone. He takes a breath and walks to the bed, Hyungwon moving to the other side so he has space. They laid in silence, everything really awkward as they are the further the bed allows them to, when Hoseok finally manages to fall asleep he does so with his heart hammering in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr, I have the same name :)


	6. Chapter 6

When Hoseok wakes up a few hours later he discovers that hands are not the only thing Hyungwon likes to grab in his sleep. The younger boy's arms are wrapped around his waist and he can feel his breath in his nape. Everything felt right, he could feel the other's heart in his back, his warmth around him, he didn't want to think about why as he sleeping with the other in the first place but he couldn’t stop himself. The other boy was hurt, really hurt. Hoseok didn't understand, the other boy seemed happier than when he arrived, more comfortable but, Hoseok supposed, he was not that happy if he was having nightmares. He needed to work harder in his mission, maybe the summer would give him the perfect opportunity to do so. 

He was thinking about his plan when the arms around him squeezed harder, Hyungwon burying his face in Hoseok’s back while groaning. Yes, Hoseok thought, everything felt so right that it almost hurt. Hyungwon suddenly stiffened, finally realising what situation he was in. He let go of Hoseok mumbling an apology, Hoseok turned around to look at him, a blush appearing in both their faces when they locked their gazes, both turning away the next moment. Hoseok looked at the other boy from the corner of his eye, he was still blushing, looking embarrassed and, more importantly, really cute. Hoseok cleared his throat. 

“We should start getting up, it's getting pretty late” 

Hyungwon turned around and looked at Hoseok concerned. 

“Hyung, did you have to work today?” 

“Nope, I thought about spending the day together, celebrate that we have finished our exams.” 

“Then I can continue sleeping” He said wrapping himself in the covers and closing his eyes. 

“Oh no you’re not” Hoseok said pulling the covers. He had to fight a bit with Hyungwon for the, luckily, he was stronger so he was able to take the covers from Hyungwon, the other boy groaning and revolving. 

“Hyuuung” he whined. 

“Don’t hyung me, you are getting up and coming with me. I’ll go shower first.” 

When he came out of the bathroom Hyungwon was still in bed, facing down with his long limbs stretched out. He made him get up and enter the bathroom, the other boy complaining but not really putting up much of a fight. 

When he finished they walked to the café, the smell of coffee welcoming them along with the welcoming smile in Hoseok’s mother’s face. 

“Good morning sleepy heads” 

“Good morning” they answered at the same time. 

“What are you finally doing today?” 

Hoseok turned to look at Hyungwon, the later just shrugging his shoulders. 

“I’m hungry” he said. Hoseok smiled. 

“We are going eating out and then go shopping? Bowling? Don’t know, something like that” 

“Keep me updated” 

“Mum, we are not kids.” 

“Are you inviting Jooheon and Changkyun?” she asked curiously. Hoseok looked at Hyungwon, he shrugged his shoulders again, telling Hoseok that he didn’t mind. 

“I think we are, It can be fun” 

A group of people entered the café and Hoseok’s mother excused herself wishing them a good day. They were left alone and Hoseok took out his phone to call Jooheon. 

“What do you want to eat?” He asked looking at Hyungwon. 

“I feel like Korean” 

“Okay, I know a place nearby, I’ll tell Jooheon to go there with Changkyun.” 

They went to the restaurant, sitting at a table for four and waiting there for the other boys while going through the menu. Hyungwon was talking more freely than ever smiling and he even let out a laugh leaving Hoseok mesmerized. It was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. It was hard to think that this was the same boy who just that night was crying in his sleep, clasping at his hand like his life depended on it. It was a beautiful sight, seeing Hyungwon being happy and enjoying his time. The other boys didn’t take long to arrive. 

“Sup guys” said Jooheon sitting in front of Hyungwon, Changkyun sitting beside him. “I feel honoured to be let inside your little bubble” he continued putting a hand in his chest. 

“You better” answered Hoseok “It’s a very selected group” 

“Really Hyung, I thought you had forgotten about us always studying and with Hyungwon.” he said while pouting. 

“Sorry” said Hyungwon. Hoseok turned to him, ready to scold him for being sorry when he shouldn’t be but he saw the playful look in the boy’s eyes, not a bit of apology in them. A playful smirk in his lips. He smiled at the sight. Jooheon looked a bit surprised, this was probably the biggest emotion he had seen in the other boy’s expression. 

“Stop whining Jooheon, you studied with Hyungwon last week” Hoseok said with a smirk, returning his gaze to the boy. 

“But not with youu” 

“We miss you hyuuuung” added Changkyun. Both boys started pouting at the elder, the latter snickering at them. 

The three of them turned surprised when they heard a laugh coming from Hyungwon. The taller laughing his lungs out, whole heartedly, without worries. Hoseok looked at the other boy without words joining him shortly after, Jooheon and Changkyun looked at them confused. 

“Yah, what are you laughing at?” 

“It... it sounded as if you were going to call Hoseok-hyung oppa in any moment.” Hyungwon managed to say between laughs. He turned to Hoseok, locking their eyes “We miss you oppa” he said with a straight face before returning to laugh, this time even harder. 

Hoseok laughed with him, pretending that his heart hadn’t skipped a beat when Hyungwon called him oppa, what was wrong with him? The other boys joined with them laughing too after they protested, saying that they didn’t sound as needy as Hyungwon had made it seem. They only stopped when the waitress came, smiling at them and asking what they were going to have. When she left they had already controlled themselves. 

“Hyung, why does everyone always look at you? I swear you have half the city trying to flirt with you” Jooheon said when she was far enough. 

“They can see my perfect charms” he answered with a smile “But this time she wasn’t looking at me” he turned to Hyungwon, the other two doing the same. Hyungwon felt their gazes fixed on him and looked up from what he was observing in the table. 

“What?” 

“The waitress was making heart eyes at you” answered Changkyun. Hyungwon shrugged. 

“Not interested.” He said as if it was nothing. Hoseok felt a ping of jealousy thinking this was something normal for Hyungwon. “She can find someone better than me" 

Hoseok opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak Jooheon interrupted him. 

“You are different today Hyungwon” everyone looked at him curiously “you are more talkative, and happier and outgoing. Did something happen?” he smirked “Did Wonho-hyung confess his undying love for you already?” Hoseok choked in his drink, coughing and letting out a nervous laugh afterwards. 

“What” deadpanned Hyungwon. Hoseok kicked Jooheon under the table. Jooheon managed to avoid him, snickering. 

"Stop saying those things, you are making him uncomfortable." Hoseok said with the best hyung voice he could pull. 

"I just feel good today" interrupted Hyungwon, answering to the previous question. Nobody said much more of the matter after that, the waitress arriving with their food. They ate while exchanging stories and laughs, deciding to go bowling after.   
\---   
They were sitting by the machine that displayed the points, it was Jooheon's turn and Changkyun and him were fooling around as always. 

"Hey Hyungwon" said Hoseok turning his face to look at the younger, he didn't take his eyes off the other two, humming in acknowledgement. "What would you say about staying with me in Seoul for a few days in the summer?" The younger turned to him and they looked at each other. 

"I'd like that" he answered, a small smile appearing on his face. Hoseok grinned back. 

"Perfect! Be prepared, I'm picking you up when you get out from school next Friday" 

"Don't you have classes too?" Hoseok dismissed the question waving his hand. 

"Don't worry, I'll definitely make it in time to pick you up." 

"Picking him up? What am I missing out?" Asked Jooheon while approaching and throwing himself next to Hyungwon, an arm around his shoulders. "I've made a strike, surpass that." 

"Hyungwon is coming with me to Seoul" Wonho said while getting up, it was his turn and he was determined to kick Jooheon's ass. 

"Oh! Can we go too hyung?" 

"Nope, I don't want to take care of two stupid teenagers." Jooheon and Changkyun gasped offended. 

"But hyuung" Jooheon whined. Hyungwon let out a small laugh, probably remembering the scene on the café, Hoseok smiled at that. "I'm sure Minhyuk-hyung would love if we stayed with you two" 

"Then ask him and go under his responsibility, I'm not babysitting you two" Jooheon pouted while Hyungwon snickered at them. 

"Who is this Minhyuk-hyung?" Asked Hyungwon curiously when Hoseok came back from scoring a strike. 

"He is my roommate, he is one year younger than me and went to the same school as Jooheon and I, the one you are now in. He is like really loud and a bit of a bother sometimes but he's my friend" Hoseok answered with a smile. Hyungwon let out a small oh, he didn't know that Hoseok had a roommate, that meant he was going to have go to a place with someone that he didn't know. It wasn't like it was the first time but it still made him nervous, he wasn't good with people he had just met. "Don't worry" Hoseok told him, sensing that he had started to worry. "He is a good person and I'll be with you." That made Hyungwon relax, everything was going to be okay. 

They finished bowling (Wonho won, Jooheon didn't finish much far behind) before going home, they went around town for a bit doing nothing in particular, just enjoying their time together. They arrived at home for dinner, Hoseok's mum already preparing everything. 

The three of them ate together, the two boys telling her about their day, the woman enjoying watching how they interacted, the interaction between them completely opposite to the initial awkwardness. When they finished they went to the sofa to watch a film, Hoseok's mother excusing herself saying she was really tired and leaving the boys alone. They didn't mind and started watching the film sitting, Hoseok noted, much closer that the day before. 

That night, when the older heard the younger having nightmares again he went straight to his room and woke him up. Hyungwon's arms gripped around him instantly, and Hoseok laid with him in the bed, letting the other boy soak his t-shirt with his tears and embracing him until he fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Hyungwon meets Minhyuk and the others! and... someone else... you'll see  
> Who else cannot stop watching bad girl good girl for Minhyuk? I LOVE that performance thank you KBS


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really say I would update on Saturdays? Never trust me with anything.

Hyungwon walked down the corridor fast, backpack in tow and more excited than he would admit. If everything was going according to plan then Hoseok was outside the school, waiting for him after picking up his suitcase from where he had left it that morning. He had also said goodbye to Mrs. Shin, promising that he would behave. He didn't know what to feel, there were so many emotions bubbling up inside him since last weekend that they were almost unbearable. He felt happy about going with Hoseok, everything was better when he was in his side, all the uneasiness, the regret, the sadness, seemed to go away, just a bit, just temporary but it was something. He felt a knot in his stomach just thinking about going back to Seoul. It was too soon. He wasn’t prepared and at the same time he had to do it. That emotions collided within him and made him sick but what he felt the most, what he really couldn't ignore was the guilt. Guilt for what had happened, for not being enough and most importantly for feeling well. Everytime he laughed, everytime he felt warm when he was with Hoseok he couldn't help but feel the guilt. He was here, being happy when his parents had died, feeling warm when he didn't deserve it and still he couldn't help but feel that happiness overflowing him. At first it had been easy, staying away from everyone, not allowing himself to enjoy the life that he didn't want in the first place but then he had come into it, like a ray of sunshine, not minding what he felt, what he thought. But Hyungwon couldn't blame him, he would never blame him because it felt good, it felt so good having him, and it felt so bad that it felt good. 

A voice calling his name distracted him from his thoughts. He was becoming too familiar with that voice, at this point he could picture the dimpled smile that was behind it so it was not a surprise when an arm went around his neck, the boy hanging from it. He was pushed down a bit by it but he didn't feel like reprimand the other boy. 

"Hey bro, what are you doing? You almost ran off the class." He said. For the last week, Changkyun and him had attached themselves to the boy, including him in their conversation between classes and walking with him out of class, insisting that he went with them to eat something before going home. Hyungwon had actually accepted one or two days. It was hard being alone every day. 

"I'm going with Hoseok-hyung today; he's waiting outside" he answered as they passed through the school doors. One look ahead was enough to locate Hoseok. He had parked his car just outside the school gates and he was leaning on it as if he was modelling for some sort of photoshoot, hand in his pockets and a perfect smile appearing in his face when he saw them. Hyungwon answered with a smile of his own, he would never admit it but he had missed him a lot the last week. Without his comfort on the nights, he almost didn't sleep, that is, until he found a hoodie in Hoseok's room that still had his smell on it. The next days he had slept embracing that hoodie, Hoseok's smell calming him. God, he felt like a dog but it was calming and that was what is important. 

Hyungwon came back from his thoughts when Hoseok lifted his hand and started waving at them the smile in his face growing even bigger if that was possible. Hyungwon waved his hand too, much more shy. He could hear the girl’s giggles, the whispers, how they eyed Hoseok, he couldn't blame them, he really looked amazing. 

Jooheon started running towards Hoseok, Changkyun following behind and Hyungwon not much after but in a calmer way. When he arrived at the car Hoseok was laughing at something the others had said, the sound music to Hyungwon's ears. The older looked past the two boys in front of him and directly into Hyungwon's eyes. 

"Ready?" He asked, smile still in his face. 

"Hyung, I swear you are going to regret not inviting us too." Interrupted Jooheon before Hyungwon could say anything, Changkyun nodding enthusiastically. 

"Of course Jooheon" The older answered, not really paying attention at the boy as he opened the door for Hyungwon and went around the car to get to the driver's seat. 

Hyungwon passed between them and got into the car, closing the door but opening the window. Hoseok didn't take much more than him getting into his seat. 

"Goodbye guys, we'll see you when we come back" 

"Have fun! and don't forget about us!” they said before Hoseok turned on the engine and they started acting as if they were waving tissues, weeping as they said goodbye. 

"They make it seem like we are going to the war, or not coming back" Hoseok said laughing at the boys as he drove away. “Anyway, how was the week?” 

“Fine, normal.” Hyungwon answered shrugging. 

“And the nightmares?” Hoseok gripped the wheel harder. 

“the same” he looked out the window, trying to distract himself. 

They feel into comfortable talk, telling each other things what had happened to them the days they hadn't seen each other. It wasn't a long ride, before they knew it Hoseok was already pulling up in the parking. They grabbed Hyungwon’s luggage and headed towards Hoseok’s apartment. It was a small building, just 6 floors and Hoseok lived on the third. 

They went up the stairs, Hoseok going first and opening the door. They both got rid of their shoes, walking down the small corridor that led directly to the living room, the flat had an open concept, the kitchen and living room were connected, the wall between them practically non-existent, making it seem as one big space. They stopped when they got there Hyungwon uncomfortable, Hoseok more annoyed. The view of two figures tangled in the sofa was greeting them, one with black hair and a bob haircut laying down, the other was on top of him, white hair covering the view. Making out sounds filling the room. 

“Gross. Stop being gross in my sofa. Especially when there are kids present.” 

The white haired male got up at lighting speed while shouting ‘kids?’ his scared expression turning quickly into a grin when he saw them. The black haired one just straightened himself a bit, looking at them with a smirk. 

“Who says it is your couch?” he said, smirk not leaving his face. 

“Well, it is definitely not yours, as you don’t live here.” 

“You should see what ‘your’ sofa is used for” he answered with a chuckle that turned into a full laugh when Hoseok threw his keys at him and failed for a really big distance. 

“Jeonghan” the white haired whined “don’t believe him” he said, Wonho chucked and the grin returned to the white haired male. “wow hyung, he really is handsome” Hyungwon looked away blushing. “Aww, and he's wearing uniform! That's so cute!” Hoseok cleared his throat, sensing the younger's discomfort “oh, right” the white haired reacted “I’m Minhyuk! And that boy over there is my perfect boyfriend Jeonghan.” The boy in the couch, Jeonghan, said hi while waving his hand not bothering standing up. “you are going to love this! I promise” 

“Yeah yeah, of course he's going to love this, I’m here” Hoseok said matter of factly. He pushed Hyungwon slightly. “I'm going to show him his room. We don't have anything special planned for today right? I'll make ramen for four." 

"Six" said Minhyuk "Kihyun and Shownu are coming for dinner!" 

"What? Don't they have a house of their own?" 

"They want to meet Hyungwon too!" 

"But..." Said Wonho sighing "Are you okay with it?" He said turning to Hyungwon. 

"Yeah, it's okay." 

"Fine” Hoseok said while sighing again, then it's ramen for six. And tell Kihyun that he is not allowed to complain about the food and that if he's going to, he better come early to make it himself.” 

He pushed Hyungwon slightly again in the general direction of the guest room, indicating for him to enter it. The taller waving a bit shyly before going through the door, Hoseok following right after. 

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you, he can be a bit too much sometimes” Hoseok said once the door closed behind them. 

“It’s okay really.” Hyungwon said while looking around the room. It was simple, double bed, bedside table, drawer and a big window on one of the walls. “What kind of students have a guest room this big?” 

“The kind that have their friends constantly staying over as if this was their own place.” Hoseok said smiling. “nah, I lived here with Shownu, this year when Minhyuk and Kihyun entered uni Minhyuk was supposed to join us but Shownu ended up ditching us for Kihyun and we ended up like this. Shownu with Kihyun, me with Minhyuk and a spare room that everyone uses.” Hyungwon nodded, understanding. “Anyway, we only have one bathroom, It’s right next to your room. Mine and Minhyuk’s rooms are down the corridor. You can take a shower if you want, I’ll go start preparing for dinner. I’ll leave you a towel.” 

“Thank you.” Answered Hyungwon, still looking around the room.  
“It’s nothing” Hoseok shrugged. 

“No, really” Hyungwon turned to look at Wonho reaching to hold his wrist, the other boy looked at the hand around his wrist and at the other boy, their eyes locking together. “Thank you” 

Hoseok smiled at the other boy and nodded understanding, moving his hand to hold the other’s giving it a squeeze before letting go and exiting the room. 

When the door closed behind him he sighed, the other boy’s face when he had thanked him was burning in his mind. There was something in his eyes that Hoseok couldn’t quite point, like he was expecting something from him, like he was expecting something. He left a towel in the bathroom and changed into some comfortable clothes. Going to the living room once he was finished where he was met with the sight of Minhyuk and Jeonghan tangled up again in the couch, this time watching T.V. He sat in the far end of the couch, thanking they had got one big enough for it. 

“Kihyun says that he doesn’t want to poison himself so he is on his way here, Shownu is working so he will come latter.” Minhyuk said not looking away from the T.V. 

“Why didn’t you tell me they were coming?” 

“It’s never a problem.” 

“Yeah but… I don’t want Hyungwon to be overwhelmed.” Minhyuk snorted, not giving a thought about that possibility. 

“He was nervous but I don’t think he will be overwhelmed, a bit anxious maybe, make sure you stay by his side and it will be okay, he was clearly supporting himself in you.” Jeonghan said naturally. 

“Shut up psychology major. I know already.” Hoseok answered. Jeonghan shrugged as best as he could. 

“I was just trying to help.” 

Hoseok was going to answer him when the door to Hyungwon’s room opened, they all turned their heads towards it, the boy exiting it and looking down when he saw everyone looking at him. Hoseok smiled at him when he saw the blush creeping up the younger’s cheeks. 

“Hyungwon!” said Minhyuk grinning. 

“I’m going to take a shower” said Hyungwon shyly. 

“Go ahead. As if this was your home. It’s that door” Minhyuk pointed to the right door. 

Hyungwon rushed inside the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

“He really is cute” Jeonghan said. 

“Yeah right? And really handsome too!” Minhyuk answered. 

“Can you stop saying those things?” Wonho asked annoyed. 

“Why? Are you jealous?” answered Jeonghan, a smug grin on his face. 

The doorbell interrupted whatever Hoseok was going to reply to that. Knowing the other boys weren’t going to get up, he went to the door, knowing who it was before even opening the door, the impatient rings giving it away. 

“You are so annoying” Hoseok said while opening the door. 

“Sup' idiot” Kihyun greeted grinning. 

“I’m your hyung you know” Hoseok got out of the way and Kihyun entered, the older closing the door behind him. 

“Yeah yeah, as if it had mattered in any moment. I bought some ingredients in my way here.” 

“We have food here” Kihyun shot his eyebrows up. “What? We have enough to make ramen” 

“We are not eating ramen, it’s summer” 

“I agree with that!” Jeonghan shouted from the living room. 

“You are all so mean” Hoseok said while pouting. 

They went to the kitchen zone, greeting the boy’s in the sofa on their way there and leaving everything on the counter. 

“So, where’s the boy?” asked Kihyun while getting everything out of the bags. 

“He’s taking a shower. Are you cooking for everyone?” 

“You are helping me. And Minhyuk is going out to buy ice cream.” He said the last loud enough the other boy heard him. 

“That’s not fair! You could have bought it in your way here! Or Shownu-hyung!” the boy shouted back. 

"Stop complaining and go already" 

Minhyuk started whining again, saying that he didn't want to go. The door to the bathroom opened in that moment, Hyungwon going through it dressed in sweatpants and a big hoodie, his school uniform hang in his arm. He looked oddly at everyone, he probably heard the shouting from the shower. 

"Hyungwon!" Shouted Minhyuk getting up from the couch "do you want to go buy ice cream?" 

"You are not making him go so you can stay in the couch with Jeonghan" Kihyun said walking towards them. 

"I don't mind, I can go" said Hyungwon. 

"You are our guest, you just make yourself comfortable ask for anything you want." Kihyun said smiling at him. Minhyuk pouted and turned towards Jeonghan. 

"Are you coming with me?" He asked the boy. Jeonghan snorted. 

"No way" 

"Aren't you going to say anything to him?" Minhyuk asked turning to Kihyun. 

"When has Jeonghan listened to me?" 

"Okaaay" Minhyuk finally gave in walking towards the entrance. "But I'm buying alcohol too" 

"Oh no you're not" Kihyun stated. 

"Why don't you ever let me do anything fun?" Minhyuk said before opening the front door and exiting the apartment. Kihyun sighed and turned to Hyungwon. 

"I'm Kihyun, the one who takes care of these bunch of idiots. I've heard a lot about you." He said extending his hand, the other boy shaking it. 

"Hyungwon. You have heard a lot?" He asked with a confused look on his face. 

"Everything good, I promise." Kihyun answered with a knowing smile. 

"Are we doing this or not?" Wonho asked from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I'm going" Kihyun answered letting go of Hyungwon with a smile and walking towards the kitchen. 

Hyungwon was left alone with Jeonghan, he looked at his uniform, still in his hand and gestured towards his room. "I'm going to leave this" he said, the other boy nodding in response while looking at him intensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say... I'm weak and I ship Minhyuk and Jeonghan so damn hard that it actually hurts. They are only going to be a side couple, don't worry, the focus is still in Hyungwonho. Also, I know the ending is a bit abrupt but if I upload more I will run out of chapters in no time! Anyway, I hope you liked it and happy new year everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support! Please keep leaving comments, even if I don't answer all of them it's just because I don't know what to say but I read them and they really brighten my day. ^^

Hyungwon closed the door behind him, leaving his clothes on the chair and sitting in the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath. He was going to be fine. It was not the first time he was somewhere surrounded by people that knew about him but he didn't know, he should be used to this but he couldn't help the nervousness, the racing of his heart and the drowning feeling. He tried to appear collected and relaxed in front of the others, a facade he had learned to put since he was very young. He told himself there was nothing to worry about, they were just Hoseok's friends, nobody was expecting much from him right? And Hoseok will he by him so he won't let anyone ask anything strange or make him uncomfortable right? And they seemed nice, so there wasn't much to worry about. A quiet knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts, the door opening immediately after, whoever it was, not waiting for an answer. Hyungwon looked up and saw Jeonghan going through the door quietly and closing it behind him.

"Hey" he said sitting down next to Hyungwon.

"What are you doing here?" Hyungwon knew that sounded rude but he didn't know any other way to phrase the question and it slipped out of his lips before he knew it.

 "You were taking very long leaving your clothes" Hyungwon mouthed and 'ah' and they both stayed in silence. They could hear Wonho and Kihyun on the kitchen bickering at each other and laughing. "I also wanted to talk to you, alone." Hyungwon looked at him curiously, anxiety making its way towards him at the same time. Jeonghan must have seen the scared look on his face because he let out a small laugh. "Relax, I'm not going to interrogate you. I just wanted to make sure you are okay, they can be a bit too much sometimes."

"Yes... It's okay, I think, I'm just a bit overwhelmed" Hyungwon didn't know why but Jeonghan had this aura you felt like you could tell him everything, he didn't know if he could trust that feeling. Jeonghan smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we are nice, and you are like part of the group already, Wonho doesn't shut up about you" Hyungwon nearly choked in his own spit and looked at the other wide-eyed, what did the older tell his friends? The feeling of being important enough that the older had talked about him to his friends was really weird. Jeonghan laughed at his reaction. "He hasn't told us anything important, don't worry, and because I want to play the good friend role I won't tell you what he has said. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that he's a good guy, you can continue leaning on him and trusting him, he won't let you down, and if he does I will kick his ass personally." He said with a mischievous and somehow sincere smile on his lips.

"Is it that obvious that I look for support in him?"

"Yeah, a little bit, but don't worry, that's normal and I'm pretty sure Wonho is the happiest man just because you chose him for that." Hyungwon blushed and Jeonghan laughed at him.

"Jeonghan, Hyungwon, where are you?" Hoseok's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Jeonghan shouted getting up and walking to the door. He smiled at Hyungwon while opening the door and exiting the room, the taller following right behind him.

Hoseok eyed them suspiciously from the kitchen when they came in his view.

"What were you doing there?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Why? Are you worried? Jealous?" Jeonghan asked with a smug smile, sitting on the counter of the kitchen island, Hyungwon opting for sitting in one of the stools.

"I just don't want you to get him into any weird shit on his first day here, my mum would kill me." He turned towards Hyungwon. "Don't let him fool you, he is the devil."

"Yah! That's mean, everyone knows I'm an angel." Jeonghan protested.

"He is the devil. And don't let him talk you into a threesome with him and Minhyuk"

"What" deadpanned Hyungwon, not believing what the other had said.

"That was just once geez, when will you let it go?" Jeonghan said annoyed. "Don't pay attention to him Hyungwon. I'll be a good hyung."

They heard the front door open, Minhyuk's cheerful voice sounding through all the apartment.

"Hey guys! You won't believe who I casually ran into in the supermarket!" He said while entering the kitchen empty handed. A tall boy with broad shoulders trailing behind him carrying shopping bags. Kihyun looked directly at the tall boy.

"He called you and made you go with him to carry the bags right?" He asked dead serious, the taller just nodded while getting the ice creams out of the bag and putting them in the freezer. Minhyuk gasped bewildered.

"You were supposed to say that it was a coincidence! Traitor" he went to Jeonghan and hugged him. The other boy returning the hug still seated on top of the counter.

"You spend too much time with Jeonghan" Kihyun said.

"You got someone to do your job, I'm proud of you" Jeonghan whispered in the white haired's head loud enough everyone heard it before kissing the top of his head. Hyungwon looked at the scene amused, he could feel himself already liking everyone. They all were so... casual around each other, everything seemed simple and a warm feeling made it's way to his chest.

The new guy straightened after putting everything into its place and looked at Hyungwon.

"Is that him?" He asked.

"Yep" Minhyuk answered, his face still buried in Jeonghan's body. The new guy walked to Hyungwon and offered his hand.

"I'm Shownu. Nice to meet you"

"Hyungwon." He answered shaking his hand. "I can say the same."

"I apologize in advance for everything this guys are going to do" Shownu said letting go.

"Should I be scared of the amount of times I've heard that today?"

"It could be worse" Hoseok said positioning himself next to Hyungwon. "Jooheon and Changkyun could be here too. THAT would be madness." He put an arm around Hyungwon, smiling at him reassuringly, the taller flinched at first but immediately after he relaxed into the touch. "now that everyone is here we can go eat already!"

They all agreed with him, grabbing the food, plates and glasses and going to the table. They and sat themselves without asking anything, as if they had they seats already assigned, they left the seat next to Wonho empty, so Hyungwon could sit with him. Once they were all settled, Kihyun started serving the food.

“Hyungwon, you are going to eat real food today, I don’t know what shit Wonho is going to make you but it surely won't be as good as this” Kihyun said. Wonho protested but the other boy didn't pay attention to him.

“I like what he has made for me so far.”

“See? I told you, I'm a good cooker” Hoseok said with a proud smile on his face. Kihyun snorted.

“let's see what he says when you have him eating ramen for weeks”

Everyone laughed and Hoseok pouted, not believing his friends. When he heard Hyungwon let out a small laugh he grinned looking at the younger, a warm feeling spreading in his chest at the sight of the boy laughing so careless. After that, they all fell into comfortable chatter but, as Hyungwon feared, the conversation quickly turned towards him.

“Hyungwon, what is your surname?” Jeonghan asked casually.

“Nosy” Minhyuk said while elbowing him.

“It's Chae. Chae Hyungwon.” He answered simply. Jeonghan nodded, his expression deep it thought. Kihyun turned his face to Hyungwon, narrowing his eyes.

“I think I've heard that surname before” Kihyun said.

Hoseok felt how Hyungwon stiffened, clenching his teeth and straightening. He put a hand in the younger's thigh, not really knowing why he was reacting like that but wanting to comfort him in some way. When he felt the boy flinching at his touch he took his hand away but before he could put it on top the table another one grabbed it, bringing it down. Hoseok looked at his hand and saw Hyungwon’s holding it, when he looked at the other's face he didn't see anything that gave away what he was doing.

“Isn’t that the name of a company or something like that?” pointed Shownu. Hoseok felt Hyungwon grip his hand harder, he didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t need to.

“It's a very common name. Anyway, are we going to the festival next week?” Hoseok said, successfully changing the topic of the conversation. The other boys focusing in planning their day out to the festival. He felt a squeeze in his hand and looked at Hyungwon, the younger smiling at him grateful, he smiled back and after a last squeeze he let go of the other, both returning their attention to their food and the conversation at the table.

After what seemed like forever everyone left to their respective homes Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwon being left alone.

“You know; they can be a pain in the ass but this feels really empty without them here.” Hoseok said throwing himself in the sofa.

“Well, Jeonghan sure can give me one” Minhyuk said grinning.

“MINHYUK!” Hoseok shouted while throwing a cushion to him. The boy laughed and grabbed it in the air, throwing himself on top of Hoseok, the older groaning under his weight.

“I'm going to bed, I'm tired” said Hyungwon gesturing to his room.

“Okay, sleep well Hyungwon” Hoseok said with a smile.

“Sweet dreams!” Minhyuk said while waving his hand. The younger gave them a small smile and entered his room, closing the door behind him. Hoseok sighed tired.

“I'm going to bed too” Minhyuk said poking the older’s face “are you?”

“I'm going to stay here” Minhyuk looked at him curiously tilting his head. “Hyungwon is probably going to have nightmares and I may not hear him if I go to my room.”

Minhyuk didn't question him, he just said goodnight and went to his own room, Hoseok stayed in the sofa, he grabbed a book and started reading, knowing nothing good was going to be in the T.V at this hour and not wanting to wake anyone. He fell asleep in the couch but as he expected he woke up not long after by Hyungwon. He went to his room, woke the younger up and laid next to him, letting the boy grip around him, both boys falling asleep not long after, this time, sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've looked at the next chapters and... Do you prefer one chapter split into two like this and the last one or longer chapters but less frequent updates? I honestly don't know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoseok woke up first and tried not to move, the younger’s head was resting in his chest, the morning light falling into his features making him look even more beautiful than normal. He reached with his hand and started caressing his features, mesmerised. The younger groaned and buried his face more in Hoseok’s chest. 

“Hoseok” he said while groaning, sleepiness in his voice. The older chuckled amused. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty” he said with a smile. 

Hoseok saw how a blush creeped its way to the younger's cheeks. Hyungwon buried himself more trying to hide it, one hand grabbing the older’s t-shirt and the other grabbing the sheets to cover his head. 

Hoseok had to remind himself how any of this was real, how he was here just to help the younger with his nightmares, how they weren't a real thing, how the other saw him just as someone he could lean on. 

Hyungwon had to remind himself how the older wasn’t really interested in him, how he helped him just because he felt pity of him, how he probably thought that the younger was a nuisance but he had to take care of him for his mother, how he probably thought of him just as cute as you would think of a kid. 

Hyungwon let go of Hoseok and got up, heading to the door and exiting the room without saying a word, Wonho laid confused for a few seconds, had he done something wrong? He got up and followed the younger, exiting the room just in time to see Hyungwon entering the bathroom and closing the door. He walked to the kitchen, he could hear Minhyuk singing and fiddling around. He didn’t want the younger to burn anything. When he was close enough he mumbled a good morning, the younger turning around with a huge grin on his face. 

“I saw you~~~” he said. Wonho groaned and walked to the counter, pushing Minhyuk out of the way and away from it. “Do you do that often? Sleeping together” Minhyuk asked leaning forward in top of the counter so he was in the older’s view. 

“He has had nightmares since last week and I just help with them. Now get out of the way, I want breakfast.” Minhyuk smiled at him mischievously. 

“Yes, of course” he said while obeying him. He sat on the kitchen’s island counter and moved his feet like a little kid. 

Hoseok resumed what the younger seemed to be doing for breakfast, not really paying attention to what the other boy was saying 

“Morning Hyungwon!” Minhyuk said happily. 

“Morning” The younger responded, sleepiness still in his voice, hoarse. 

Hoseok turned around and nearly dropped everything when he saw the younger, he was yawning, hair sticking out of place, rubbing one of his eyes. He was wearing his glasses so he had to lift them a bit to reach his eye, that and the fact that his sleeves were too long and covered his hand gave him a cute look that definitely wasn’t healthy for Hoseok’s heart rate.  

Hyungwon sat down next to Minhyuk in a stool. He put his head in his hand, nearly falling asleep again. Minhyuk patted his head as if he was a dog, the boy didn't even react to the touch, sleepiness clouding his senses. 

“Minhyuk start making coffee, I’m almost done.” Hoseok said. Minhyuk got up without protesting, both boys leaving Hyungwon half asleep on the counter. 

When they were done preparing everything they put it next to Hyungwon’s head in the counter, sitting in the other stools. Hyungwon got up, straightening and grabbing a cup of coffee. 

“You didn’t sleep well?” Minhyuk asked with a cheeky smile. Wonho shot him a warning glance, Hyungwon didn’t notice it, too busy rubbing his eyes again. 

“I did, but I’m not used to. Now I just want to go back” They didn’t comment the implications of that. Hoseok opting for answering the last part. 

“You can sleep in the night! We have to show you the city! Any ideas?” 

Hoseok straightened when he heard that. 

“To the city? As in the centre? Why not something else?” he said, suddenly awake. Hoseok furrowed his brow. 

“Well… we can do something else if you want to.” He said hesitating. Minhyuk started grinning, Hoseok didn’t like whatever he was thinking. 

“How about the amusement park?” Minhyuk proposed. Hyungwon smiled, obviously liking that idea much more. Hoseok groaned and Hyungwon looked at him quizzically. 

“What’s wrong with the amusement park?” he asked concerned. 

“You see… Wonho-hyung here is not very fond of heights.” Minhyuk said still grinning. Wonho groaned again. 

“Oh” Hyungwon breathed, he looked straight ahead, thinking. 

“It’s okay though, we can go if you want.” Hyungwon smiled again and started eating his breakfast. “But we go to the centre tomorrow” Hyungwon stopped smiling again and took a deep breath. 

“Okay” he said, returning to eat his food. 

“I’m inviting everyone to come with us” Minhyuk said smiling. Hoseok groaned again but didn’t argue with him. Nobody could say anything at this point. 

They finished eating and prepared taking turns in the bathroom. When they we ready they exited the house, taking the subway to the amusement park. 

When they arrived Shownu and Kihyun were already waiting in the entrance. Hyungwon stood closer to Hoseok for reassurance, it was the first time in a while that he was going out with that many people. Hoseok noticed his nervousness, the older turning to smile at him reassuringly. Hyungwon wanted to take his hand, or make any kind of contact with the older, in search of comfort, but not in front of everyone so a smile was enough for now. 

“Isn't Jeonghan coming?” Kihyun asked when they were close enough. 

“He's on his way” Minhyuk said smiling. “he said that he wasn’t going to take much longer” everyone groaned and Hyungwon didn’t need anyone saying why, he just knew that the other boy was going to take more than a bit. 

They had to wait another 15 minutes before the boy appeared, a smile in his face and no sign at all of distress or regret of being late. He greeted everyone going straight to Minhyuk planting a kiss in his lips, intertwining their hands right after. Hyungwon couldn’t help staring at them, they made everything seem so... Easy. 

Now that everyone was here they entered the park, going for the water rides first, some that Hoseok actually enjoyed, having floor under the ride made everything much easier. 

They then went to the other rides, everyone riding them and they were having a great time, even Hoseok. When they reached one of the biggest rides in the park Jeonghan excused himself, saying that he had to go to the bathroom, Wonho tried to excuse himself too, he had paled just seeing the ride but now Hyungwon was sitting on the ride with Wonho right next to him. The group pressure had been too much. 

In the row in front of them were sitting Shownu and Kihyun and in the next there was Minhyuk, chatting happily with some guy. Hyungwon swore Jeonghan could hear him from the bathroom. 

“Does he know him at all?” Hyungwon asked the other boy. Part because he was curious and part because he wanted to get the older’s thoughts away from what was going to happen. He felt slightly guilty about the situation but it couldn’t be that bad, could it? 

“Don't think so but you know, it's Minhyuk, he could probably befriend a rock if they are left alone enough time”  

They both snickered at that but before any of them could say anything the ride started. Hyungwon nearly went deaf from Hoseok’s screaming, he was gripping the ride so hard the knuckles were white, Hyungwon was genuinely concerned he was going to hurt himself but that didn’t stop him from laughing at the other boy.  

When they got out of the ride Hoseok held Hyungwon for dear life, his legs wobbly from the ride. The others got off and started heading towards where they had agreed to meet with Jeonghan. Hyungwon told them to go first and he stayed with Wonho until he steadied himself.  

“You okay now?” Hyungwon asked when the older straightened himself at last. 

“I’m not riding that again” Hoseok stated. He held the boy’s right shoulder with his left hand, as support. “Let’s go meet the others.”  

When they approached their group of friends it was slightly bigger than before. A boy with brown hair and broad shoulders was talking lively with everyone, his back was facing them so they couldn’t see his face, he looked like the guy that was with Minhyuk in the ride earlier.  

When they were close enough Minhyuk started beckoning them. 

“Hey guys! Here! You have to meet this guy he’s so cool”  

The guy in question turned around so they could finally see his face and in that moment it seemed as if the time had stopped. Hoseok felt Hyungwon tense immediately underneath his hand, the stranger’s eyes going wide and his mouth parting. Hoseok could see more than hear him mouthing Hyungwon’s name. The younger started turning around and leaving, Hoseok’s hand falling beside him. The stranger walked to them and grabbed Hyungwon’s arm, stopping him from leaving. Hyungwon looked at the other boy, shock and fear evident on his face. Wonho didn’t know who the other boy was but it was evident that the younger didn’t want him around.  

“Hyungwon please don’t leave, I want to talk to you” The boy said. Everyone else was shocked nobody moving not really knowing what to do. 

“I don’t.” Hyungwon simply said while trying to make the other let go of his arm. When Hoseok saw the boy gripping even harder he grabbed the stranger’s arm frowning at him and made him let go of Hyungwon. The boy looked at Hoseok for a moment before looking at Hyungwon again. 

“Please Hyungwon, you know that it wasn’t your fault, or mine. You can’t just disappear after…” he stopped for a moment, dubious. “What happened and reappear months after with some strangers.” 

Hoseok could tell that Hyungwon was overwhelmed, at this point he was practically panting, heavy breaths leaving him as he tried to catch his breath.  

“Look, I don’t know who you are but I think you should leave.” Hoseok said calmly. He was mad, they were having a good time and this boy just had to appear and fuck everything up. He turned to look at the younger boy. “Hyungwon let’s go somewhere calmer.” The taller didn’t even wait for him to finish the sentence, he turned around to leave but he instantly froze again, when Hoseok looked at him he had his eyes completely opened looking straight ahead. 

Hoseok looked in the same direction and saw two other boys looking at them, one really tall and handsome and the other shorter and really slim. They were looking between Hyungwon and the other boy. Hoseok couldn’t stand it anymore. He grabbed Hyungwon’s hand and pulled him away shouting from above his shoulder not to follow them.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Hyungwon I'm sorry


	10. Chapter 10

When they reached a quiet place, Hoseok sat Hyungwon on a bench and crouched down in front of him. Hyungwon has his eyes unfocused, he just stared straight while looking at nothing.

“I shouldn’t have come back” he mumbled. “I knew this would happen. I shouldn’t have come back.”

Hoseok grabbed his face with his hands and made him look directly at him. The younger stopped talking the same moment they locked their gazes.

“Hyungwon breath. Calm down first and then talk.”

They stayed like that, looking at each other’s eyes while Hyungwon caught his breath. When he was calm enough Hoseok talked.

“Who was him?” He asked. The younger looked away.

“I lived here before” He said instead of answering. Hoseok looked at him furrowing his brows.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…” He took a deep shaking breath. “I don’t want to… talk about that”

Wonho furrowed his brows again but didn’t ask more. He could tell this was something that the younger wasn’t comfortable with and he just hoped that the younger would talk to him when he was ready. He was really worried about him but he knew better than to push the boy. He could only wait at this point.

“Let’s go” he said getting up and offering a hand to the younger. “the others must be worried and they should be alone by now.”

Hyungwon looked at him surprised, he probably thought the older was going to flood him with questions, it was normal, after the scene he had pulled up before. He smiled at the boy above him, thankfulness in his gaze.

“Thank you” He said grabbing his hand and pulling himself up.

They started walking, still hand in hand. Hoseok took out his phone and started messaging the others.

“They didn’t know if we were coming back so they have gone to have lunch. You want to go?” Wonho asked.

“Yes. They are your friends and I like them.” Hoseok smiled and started walking to the place everyone was at. He was still worried about the other boy but he figured he would talk to him when he is prepared, the only thing he can do now is offer him a safe spot.

When they reached the place where everyone was they were all already seated and eating what they had ordered. Trust Hoseok’s friends to be assholes and not wait for them. They walked to the table and sat in the empty spots next to each other. Hyungwon next to Jeonghan and Wonho next to Kihyun. Hoseok was pretty sure they had all noticed them walking hand in hand to the table but with the exception of smirks and grins nobody made any comment on it.

“Everything okay now?” Kihyun asked. They both nodded, Hyungwon muttering a small yes. “You know, they seemed pretty sad about you going away and not talking to them. They asked if you were okay and gave us their phone numbers in case you wanted to talk to them or something happened.” Hoseok furrowed his brows, frowning. How could them do that after making Hyungwon feel like that?

“Maybe I will… thanks” Hyungwon said. Hoseok put his hand on the younger’s thigh, for support.

“But what happened?” Minhyuk asked.

“It’s just… I didn’t expect to see them here, I was a bit shocked.” He answered. Hoseok felt Minhyuk prepare another question so he spoke first.

“I’m so damn hungry, can’t we just eat and talk about something else?” Everyone agreed with him and started eating serving themselves from the plates on the centre of the table. Hoseok looked at Hyungwon, the younger already looking at him, he smiled thankful and the older smiled back at him, squeezing his thigh before letting go and start eating.

“You know, I love your outfit today” Jeonghan said to Hyungwon. Nobody paying attention to them.

“Thanks” Hyungwon answered. Grabbing his glass to drink.

“I’m pretty sure it costs more than Hoseok and Minhyuk’s rent though.” Jeonghan said calmly. Hyungwon choked on his drink, Hoseok turned towards him curiously, patting his back and returning to his conversation with the others. “A gift?”

“Yeah” Hyungwon answered. Jeonghan entered the others conversation without much problem, leaving Hyungwon shocked. He didn’t think anyone would notice.

They finished eating and stayed for a bit more in the amusement park, going for a walk after. Each one going to their respective apartments after, except for Minhyuk that went to Jeonghan’s, but that wasn’t a strange thing.

Hyungwon and Hoseok entered the apartment, they hadn’t talk much on their way home. Hyungwon knew that the older wanted to ask him about earlier but he wasn’t going to. He knew he had to tell him, he wanted to tell him, about him, about his past, about his life. But he was scared, scared that the older boy was going to be angry at him for not telling earlier, that he was going to reject him once he learned all the truth.

They took off their shoes and walked inside, Hyungwon walked straight to his room.

“Hey” Hoseok’s voice stopped him just before he entered it. “It’s just the two of us tonight, instant ramen and a film?”  He asked with a smile. Hyungwon smiled back. Watching films together was really becoming a thing.

“Sounds perfect” he said finally entering his room.

He didn’t come out until it had been some time since he started hearing Hoseok fiddling around in the kitchen. He went with the other boy, sitting in a stool while the other finished preparing everything. The older was wearing the short sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt, much more fitting clothes in the hot summer than his long sleeved ones but nobody had commented anything yet so he thought it was fine.

He could see the muscles of the older boy’s arms flexing while making the food, a concentrated look on his face. It was actually cute, the way he moved around the kitchen paying attention to the slightest detail. He turned around and smiled at Hyungwon.

“It’s almost done, have you picked a film?” Hyungwon shook his head. “It’s okay, we can pick it together.”

They both grabbed the food and went to the sofa, sitting and picking a film while they ate the ramen. When the film had not even reached the middle, Hyungwon felt a weight in his shoulder and when he looked down he saw Hoseok’s face just centimetres apart from his. He had fallen asleep on him and Hyungwon had a mini heart attack. He thought about his possibilities. He could wake the older up and tell him to go to bed, he could just let him sleep and he also could try to move not waking him up and let him sleep on the sofa. He decided not to move so the older can sleep peacefully, he has been clearly exhausted all day, he deserves some peaceful sleep. And the fact that he is really cute falling asleep on his shoulder clearly has nothing to do with his decision. He enjoys the feeling of having the other boy leaning against him, his slightly parted lips letting out a bit of drool. Hyungwon lets out a small laugh, trying to not laugh harder when he is startled by a voice speaking to him. He was so caught up in watching Hoseok that he hadn’t noticed the door opening and closing or the footsteps approaching.

“Awww has he fallen asleep again?” Hyungwon looks up and sees Minhyuk looking at them with a knowing smile, head tilted slightly. Hyungwon knows that at this point he is blushing like crazy.

“Yeah” he answers quietly, not wanting to wake the other boy up. He doesn’t know what Minhyuk means with again but the older has really fallen asleep.

“Have you tried to take him to bed?”

“Have you seen him? Or me?”

“Hmmmm… Okay, I understand, I can’t take him myself alone. Do you want help?” Minhyuk asks.

Hyungwon doesn’t want help, he wants to stay with the other boy sleeping in his shoulder which is a bit stupid as he has slept with him in the same _bed_ before but he can’t say that.

“Yes, I could really use a bit of help”

They carry Wonho as best as they can and lay him in his bed, not really bothering in covering him, it’s too hot for that anyway. They return to the living room, Hyungwon tidying the stuff they had used for the dinner.

“I thought you weren’t going to come back tonight” Hyungwon said to Minhyuk.

“Why? Because I was going to Jeonghan’s apartment?” Minhyuk answered with a playful smirk.

“No no” Hyungwon tried to excuse himself quickly. “It’s just that it is really late.”

“I don’t know, I just wanted to sleep at home today.” Hyungwon hummed in response and a small silence fell between them. “Aren’t you tired?” Minhyuk asked.

“Actually I am. Good night.” Hyungwon answered quickly before entering his room and closing the door. It felt like he was escaping from something and Minhyuk laughed at him before going to his room himself.

When hours had passed and Hyungwon couldn’t fall asleep he gave up trying to sleep alone and got up and out of his room. He walked to Hoseok’s room and laid himself next to him. Not bothering in waking the older boy up. He finally fell asleep soothed by the boys breathing and the now familiar scent surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I hated every single word of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter because why not? I finish my finals in two days so I'll be able to write more ^^

When Hoseok woke up the next morning in his bed he was confused, he didn't remember going to bed last night and when he moved and heard Hyungwon protesting he was even more shocked. He definitely didn't remember going to _his_ bed with Hyungwon. He looked at the time in his phone, they should get up already if they want to do something before lunch. He shook Hyungwon, the younger groaning in protest. 

“Wake up, I’m gonna make breakfast” Wonho mumbled while getting up, Hyungwon groaned again and said something that sounded like he agreed. 

Wonho went to the kitchen, Minhyuk, who was in the sofa, followed him smiling. 

“Where are we going to today?” he asked. 

“ _Hyungwon_ _and I_ are going to the city centre” Wonho answered and saw how Minhyuk pouted before turning to the counter to start making breakfast.  

“Just the two of you?” Hoseok isn't looking but he can see the pout turning into a smirk in Minhyuk’s face. 

“Just the two of us.” He answered. He felt a weight on his shoulder and he looked to the side, Minhyuk had his hands on his shoulder, his chin resting on them as he looks at him with a grin. 

“Like a date?” Hoseok shoved him with his shoulder while they both laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Hyungwon asked while entering the kitchen, sitting himself on a stool and rubbing his eye. Hoseok feelt his cheeks reddening and turned to the food in an attempt to hide it, he is pretty sure the other boy hasn’t seen it, as he is half asleep but still.  

“Just that Wonho-hyung is mean and doesn’t let me go with you two” Hyungwon looked at them with a mix of confusion and suspicion on his face. 

“Where are we going?” he asked. 

“We are going to the city centre remember?” Hyungwon took a deep breath. 

“Okay” he said. Hoseok looked at him confused while he put the food in the counter and sat in another stool, the three males starting breakfast at last. 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Wonho asked. 

“Nothing can be worse than what happened at the amusement park so it’s okay.” 

Hoseok hummed in response, not really knowing what to say. 

“Where are we going then?” Hyungwon asked. 

“I don’t know. I was planning in showing you the city but knowing that you lived here before I don’t know what to do.” 

“Anything is fine, we can go shopping or to a museum or something like that” 

“I like that idea.” 

They spend the day together, no incidents disturbing them this time. Some days pass by and they spend every one of them together, sometimes with the others, sometimes alone, no strange encounters happening again until one day, when they are in one of the fanciest parts of the city. 

Hyungwon was more nervous than other days, Wonho noticed it the moment he said where they were going that day, it seemed as the boy had been avoiding that part of the city since the first day but, as he didn’t protest against going, Wonho thought that it was okay. At first he had been really tense but he had relaxed the more the day passed without any incident. When they were already going to the subway station, Hyungwon completely relaxed at this point, he bumped into a man while laughing at whatever Wonho had said that moment. 

“Sorry” he said while helping the man straighten himself. When the man and him looked at each other’s faces they both froze in their places. 

“Hyungwon” the man said in disbelief. Hyungwon straightened and looked away, Wonho looked between the two curiously. 

“I think you are mistaken” Hyungwon said trying to walk away. Hoseok couldn’t help but think about how the amusement park’s scene was repeating but if that moment Hyungwon had looked scared he now looked more angry than anything else. 

“Chae Hyungwon, don’t you dare walking away from me.” Wonho flinched at the sudden authority of the man’s voice, he heard Hyungwon curse under his breath before turning to the man. 

“Yeah? What do you want?” he asked. It was clear that the man wasn’t happy with the tone Hyungwon was using, somehow menacing. 

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be under Mrs. Shin’s care? And who is this boy?” Wonho felt that whatever Hyungwon was planning on answering wasn’t going to please the man so he put the best smile he had and answered himself. 

“I’m Mrs. Shin son, Hoseok, nice to meet you.” He offered his hand but the man didn’t take it. Hyungwon buffed and looked away before sending daggers again with his gaze to the man. Hoseok continued, trying to not let his awkwardness slip. “Anyway, Hyungwon is staying with me for a few days, I assure you he’s okay and we will shortly return to my mother’s house, there is nothing to worry about.”  

The man didn’t look at him twice, he turned directly to Hyungwon. 

“Are you sure about what you are doing? Do you think this is what your parents would have wanted? For you to be with this… punk?” Hoseok looked at him surprised. Punk? Really? Hyungwon’s answer surprised him even more, he had never seen the boy this angry. 

“My parents? What would you know about how my parents were? You don’t know anything about how there were or about me and you have no fucking right of talking that way about Hoseok.” He spat out while towering above the man, who looked completely scandalized at how the boy was talking to him. 

Hoseok noticed how the people around them started staring at them so he grabbed Hyungwon’s arm and pulled him. “Nice to meet you, see you in another occasion” he said while taking Hyungwon away with all the sarcasm that he could gather. When they were far enough he let go of the boy’s arm and confronted him. 

“What the fuck was that Hyungwon?” he nearly yelled. He didn’t really want to yell at the boy, he had stood up for him and he didn’t know what was the past between the man and him but he was getting tired of Hyungwon not telling him anything, not trusting him. 

“Nothing of your business” the other male hissed. Hoseok felt a stinging pain in his chest, memories of other boy saying those words at him coming back to his mind, he looked at Hyungwon with hurt but the other boy didn’t look at him. 

“I just wish it was, I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me.” He said, sadness on his voice, Hyungwon looked at him at last, regret clear on his face but he didn’t say anything and Hoseok didn’t either. They both walked in silence to the subway station, not exchanging a word in their whole way home. Hoseok hadn’t seen the other boy with that dark aura since the first days they had known each other, he was really pensive but Hoseok didn’t try to even ask him about what happened. 

When they arrived to the apartment, Hyungwon went directly to his room, just saying a greeting to Minhyuk who was on the sofa. Hoseok sighed and said that he was going grocery shopping, Hyungwon would normally tag alone but not today. 

It was true that they needed to buy some things in the store but that was not the only reason Hoseok left the house. He needed to think. He didn’t understand how the man knew his mother, how she was involved in any of what was going on. What this strange encounters with people that knew Hyungwon were about. They made him realise just how little he knew about the boy even though they spent so much time together and it hurt, it hurt so much knowing that the boy didn’t trust him enough, it made him realise that he was the only one who was genuinely interested in the other boy but he couldn’t give up. He had seen how the boy had warmed up to him, how he seemed happier that before at least till that day and he cursed the man in his head for ever coming across them. They were having a great time before they encountered him. 

Hoseok decided to go back home, nothing good would come of leaving Hyungwon alone with Minhyuk and dwelling on his thoughts. He entered the apartment trying not to drop anything while he threw his shoes in the pile by the door. 

“I’m back!” he shouted. He walked to the kitchen and dropped everything walking to the living room afterwards. Minhyuk was occupying the sofa, arms and legs stretched comfortably while he watched some program in the TV. 

“Where’s Hyungwon?” Hoseok asked casually. He supposed the other male was in the bathroom or still in his room angry and sulky. 

“He said he wasn’t feeling really well and that he needed air so he has gone to the rooftop” Hoseok stopped completely any movement he was doing and looked at Minhyuk wide-eyed while he felt his heart sinking to his feet. 

“What?” he was able to say. 

“He’s in the rooftop. Fresh air.” Minhyuk repeated finally looking at Hoseok. “What happens? You look scared” 

Hoseok didn’t even think about answering him, instead he ran to the door, slipping in the first shoes that he saw. When he opened the front door Jeonghan was there with his hand raised, prepared to knock. 

“Oh Wonho, where are you…” he didn’t even have time to finish talking, the boy ran past him and started running up the stairs. He could hear the pair shouting asking what was he doing in his back but he didn’t care. 

He got to the roof floor and stormed out of the door while yelling “Don’t do it!” he was really startled when a voice answered back from behind him. 

“Don’t do what?” 

Hoseok turned around and a huge wave of relief took over him when he saw Hyungwon right in front of him. He threw himself forward and hugged the boy with all his might. The other boy answering the hug hesitantly. 

“What are you… What’s wrong? Wait, are you crying?” Hyungwon tried to pull off to see the other boy better but Hoseok just pulled him closer, muttering words against his chest. 

“Thank God” He repeated over and over. 

“Hold on… Did you think I was going to jump?” Hoseok froze at the question, every inch of his body going stiff. He was embarrassed to admit it. 

“I did…” he muttered. 

“I thought about it” Hyungwon said. This time it was the older boy who wanted to pull off and look at the other boy but the taller gripped him harder so he couldn’t and Hoseok opted for hugging him harder too. “Something stopped me though” 

Hoseok waited for the other boy to continue speaking, when he didn’t he asked him, just a simple what. Hyungwon hesitated before answering. 

“I don’t know…” he said. They both knew that that was a lie but neither of them said anything, Hoseok didn’t want to push him and Hyungwon was thankful for that. 

“I’m sorry” Hoseok said “I was too harsh earlier. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to or you are not comfortable but know that I will always be here to listen” Hyungwon hummed. 

“I should be the one apologizing… You must be very confused and I’m not really helping.” They stayed in silence for some time. “Tomorrow… let’s go to my old house and I will explain things to you.” 

Hoseok pushed him away and looked at him surprised, the other boy looked at the floor. 

“You don’t have to if you are not comfortable with it.” 

“I am” Hyungwon said while lifting his head to look at Hoseok and smiling. “I think it’s about time, don’t you?” Hoseok smiled back at him and they stayed like that for a bit. 

“Let’s go down, I’m making ramen” Hoseok broke the silence. He held the other boy’s hand “Ramen ramen” Hoseok chanted while grinning pulling the other boy's arm. Hyungwon just rolled his eyes while smiling, letting himself be pulled downstairs by the older. 

When they reached the apartment, they were greeted by Minhyuk’s yells. 

“Yah Wonho! Why did you run off like that?” he said when they reached the living room. Jeonghan and him cuddling in the sofa. 

“He was scared that I was going to jump” Hyungwon answered, calm, as if had said the most normal thing ever. The boys in the sofa looked at him surprised. 

“Was that an option?” Jeonghan asked. Hyungwon nodded, squeezing Hoseok’s hand. 

“Wow... Wonho sure has a type” Minhyuk said under his breath, loud enough that everyone heard him. Hoseok and Jeonghan looked surprised at him, Hyungwon much more confused. Jeonghan hit him in the chest. 

“Oh my God Minhyuk. You can't just say those kinds of things!” he reprimanded him. 

“It's okay, that was a long time ago” Hoseok said calmly.  

Hyungwon looked between them, still confused but Hoseok waved the hand that wasn’t holding Hyungwon’s dismissing the topic. 

“Anyway, I’m making ramen. Set the table.” 

Jeonghan whined. “When will my torture end?”  

“If you don’t like it make your dinner yourself or go to your apartment” Hoseok answered. Jeonghan stuck his tongue out and Hoseok answered him in the same way before going to the kitchen. 

The four of them ate together, something that was becoming normal. Hoseok didn't want to think about when Minhyuk and him would eat alone together again or him alone. Everything was perfect the way it was now. His friends with him, Hyungwon by his side. When they finished they continued with their routine. The four of them going to the sofa to watch something and later each going to their rooms. Sometimes Jeonghan stayed and went with Minhyuk to his room, other days he went to his apartment, Minhyuk went with him a few times. Hyungwon and Hoseok didn't even bother trying to sleep separated anymore, every night one or the other ended up in the other's bed, both enjoying each other's warmth, cuddling together, sleeping peacefully. 

That night was no different, they were lying in Hoseok’s bed their hands tangled together between them when Hyungwon broke the silence. 

“What was Minhyuk talking about earlier?” Hyungwon asked. He didn’t need to say what was he referring to. 

“It's an old story” Hoseok answered looking at their hands, playing with Hyungwon’s fingers. 

“I want to hear” Hoseok looked at Hyungwon for a moment and then looked back at their hands and took a breath. 

“When I was in high school, in my first year, I met this boy... I wanted to be his friend and I managed to become it but he always seemed distant, as if he didn’t really care about if I was there or not. I knew that he was sad, that he was depressed and Hyungwon I cared, I really did, I... I liked him. Teenage love you know? Nothing really serious, but it was important to me. I confessed to him the last day of school” Hoseok closed his eyes, he remembered it perfectly as if it had happened just seconds ago. “he looked at me with a sad smile on his face and told me that I didn't really like him, that I didn't know him. I insisted, telling him that I really cared about him that I wanted to help him and be with him. He said it wasn’t my business,” Hyungwon took a deep breath, finally understanding why the older had reacted that way earlier when he had said the same thing. Hoseok continued “That I would understand sometime. I got angry, why did he think that he knew me better than I did? I told him that and he just smiled at me again and said that he was sorry, that I would find someone better and said goodbye apologizing again.” Hoseok opened his eyes again, looking at Hyungwon, a tear escaping his eye. “I never saw him again. He committed suicide not long after.” Hoseok saw Hyungwon gulp, clearly reacting at those words. Hoseok brought his hands to the younger's face, caressing it. “I can't lose you too Hyungwon, I can't. I won’t ever leave you, don’t leave me please.” He brought their faces closer, making their foreheads touch. He has his eyes strongly closed, tears streaming down his face.  

Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Hoseok, the older getting closer and resting his face in Hyungwon’s chest. For once, it was not Hyungwon crying in the older’s arms. 

“I won’t ever leave you if you don’t want me to” he said, mimicking what the older had said the first night he had saved him from his nightmares. Hoseok smiled recognizing the words. Hyungwon hadn't thought much before he said it but he realised that he completely meant it. They stayed like that, in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Hoseok was starting to fall asleep and he thought that the other boy was too when he suddenly talked. 

“Is he the reason you got that tattoo?” Hoseok let out a small laugh. 

“Is that what you are wondering after everything I’ve told you?” Hyungwon giggled back, letting out a small yeah under his breath. Hoseok moved so he could look at the other boy face to face. 

“He was the reason I got it, yeah, but now I have more reasons to have it” Hyungwon blushed and looked away, this time, it was the older who giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought you were going to learn about Hyungwon's past...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! Every single one of them brighten my day, I really hope I don't disappoint you

Wonho let Hyungwon lead the way, following him to the subway and getting off when he told him to. He trusted the boy knew where he was going, they were going to his house after all, but as they got off on one of the fanciest parts of the city, Hoseok couldn’t help but feel uneasiness. When they finally reached a modern apartment building, with a huge entrance with glass walls and what looked like really expensive furniture he finally expressed his concerns.

“Hyungwon do you really…”

“Yeah” the younger cut him before he said anything else while grabbing his hand and pulling him in, doors opening for them automatically. Almost immediately a voice greeted them and Hoseok turned to see a man in his sixties wearing a uniform. The expression of the man went from welcoming to surprised when he recognised one of the boys.

“Hyungwon! I mean- Mr. Chae, I thought you didn’t want to come back and now lived somewhere else.” Hyungwon directed a sad smile to the man.

“This is my house now isn’t it? I thought why not visit it? If that’s okay.”

“Of course, as you said it’s yours now. Do you have the keys?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Is that boy your friend?” Hyungwon turned to look at Hoseok and smiled.

“Yeah he is.”

Wonho decided to intervene.

“Shin Hoseok, pleased to meet you” he said bowing slightly. He could hear Hyungwon snickering at him from his side. The other man chuckled too.

“I like him. I’m glad to see you happy and well again” he said. Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok’s sleeve and pulled him to the elevator. Hoseok let himself be pulled and turned to the man waving at him. The man returned the wave before the elevator’s doors closed between them.

“One day, we will have a normal meeting with someone you know” Hoseok said. The younger snickered making the older smile. “Who was him?”

“That was Mr. Kim. He has been working here since forever, when I moved here like 9 years ago he was already here. He had to put up with my pranks when I was younger and my parents weren’t home and I was bored.” Hoseok looked at the other boy, the fond smile in his face while talking about the man making him smile too. “He was always there you know? It’s not that my parents didn’t love me or anything like that but there weren’t always able to be with me and he was.”

They arrived at their floor, the elevator stopping and opening the doors. Hyungwon fished the keys from his pocket and walked to one of the doors, Hoseok followed him. The younger stayed in from of the door, looking at the keys in his hand, Hoseok put a hand in his arm, the taller jumping a bit at the sudden contact.

“I’m here with you.” Hoseok said “Are you sure you are okay with this?”

“Yeah, I want to” the younger answered finally opening the door. He entered the flat, throwing the keys in a table next to the door, getting rid of his shoes and walking down the short corridor.

Hoseok followed him but the moment he reached the end of the corridor he stayed completely still. He didn’t know what he was expecting, a big flat, that was for sure, but not this big. He was sure that his entire apartment could fit in the living room and, had Hyungwon just said that his room was upstairs? He looked around the room and he could easily see the stairs that led up. The kitchen was integrated in the living room, everything in one big open space. The whole flat had a welcoming feeling, he thought it would be more impersonal, cold, but there were pictures in the walls, cushions and blankets giving it a warm feeling.

“Are you just going to stare from there or are you joining me?” Hyungwon asked. Hoseok realised that the younger had thrown himself in the big sofa, leaving enough space for the other boy to sit next to him. He walked towards it, sitting while still looking around him surprised, putting extra care in not ruining anything while he sat. Hyungwon snickered at him but there was nervousness evident in it. Hoseok looked at him.

“Well… this is… Unexpected” he said. The younger snickered again.

“Jeonghan caught it pretty fast.” Hoseok looked at him surprised. “Yes… we talked this morning, he knows since practically the beginning.”

“That’s why he insisted we let you pay everything! That little shit” Hoseok tried to put an order to his thoughts, trying to remember. “Wait… the company that Shownu mentioned the first day...”

“Yes, that’s actually my father’s, I mean, it’s mine now, technically.”

Hoseok threw himself back in the couch, no longer concerned about how expensive it probably was and looked at the ceiling letting a small wow slip past his lips. Hyungwon shuffled uncomfortably in his spot and the older turned to look at him, the other boy looking anywhere but him.

“I don’t really care” Hoseok said “I mean, this is a huge shock, I didn’t imagine anything like this, but I don’t care how much money you obviously have.” He sat facing the other boy, with his legs crossed under him and took the other boy’s hand between his. “I care about you almost having a panic attack at the amusement park when we met those boys and the way you reacted at the man’s words. I care about how you went to the rooftop and thought about jumping. I care about how you have never once worn anything that isn’t long sleeved even though it’s summer.”

Hyungwon looked at him directly to his eyes.

“I don’t know where to start”

“How about telling me who the people we met are?”

“Okay” he stayed silent for a bit. “You know, I would offer you something to drink but they emptied the kitchen when I went to live with your mother.”

Hoseok smiled. “We can always order takeout later”

“That sounds good” They stayed in silence again, Hyungwon turned so he was now facing Hoseok too with his legs crossed and started playing with his fingers while looking at them.

“The boy we met… He’s Choi Seungcheol, I have known him and the other two boys almost all my life. We went to school together and our parents knew each other. We were friends but some time before the accident… about a year ago now, he and I started having a thing.” It’s somewhat difficult admitting this to Hoseok, funny, how he can talk about wanting to jump off a building but not about his more or less ex-boyfriend. “It didn’t start as something serious, just a kiss, make out at a party… as time passed we had what was almost a relationship but we never really talked about it or our feelings.” He bit his lip and looked up worried, Hoseok was looking at him, full attention in his eyes. “the morning of the accident we met. I had an important party with my parents and their associates that evening and I had invited him to come with me, it was stupid, we weren’t official or anything like that and that’s exactly what he said to me. That we weren’t really a thing, that we were just playing around and he was sorry if I thought it was something more… that night at the party I got drunk, really drunk, so typical, right? I was causing a scene and my parents dragged me into a car and told the driver to take us home… That’s when the accident happened” It was difficult to talk about it for the first time and Hoseok noticed so he reached out and wrapped his hand around Hyungwon’s “If I had behaved, if I hadn’t acted as reckless and selfish my parents would still be here. They died because I couldn’t wait one day before drowning my sadness in alcohol, because Seungcheol said he didn’t want things to be serious between us” At this point the boy was a mess, tears running down his face nonstop, his mind full of images of that night, of the day he had woken up on the hospital and they had told him what had happened. Hoseok reached out and wrapped his arms around him, the younger gripped at the front of the older’s shirt, burying his face on his chest and moving to his lap.

“Hyungwon, you can’t blame yourself for something like that, you were not driving and your parents and you had to go home at one point, right? Maybe if you hadn’t drunk and had stayed more the accident would still have happened, you really have nothing to do with the conductor losing control of the car.”

“But they were so disappointed, it was their last day and I made them feel so bad. I’m such a horrible son”

“Hyungwon look at me” Hoseok held the younger’s face between his hands and made him look at him. “You didn’t know what was going to happen. The conductor should have taken you home where your parents would have scolded you and grounded you and then after some time you would have been the happy family I assume you were again. You are not a horrible person, we all make mistakes and yours just had bad timing”

They hugged each other again and stayed like that until the younger calmed down.

They ended up spending the whole day in Hyungwon’s apartment, enjoying watching dramas in the enormous T.V and ordering food when they got hungry, falling asleep together after in the big sofa, limbs tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this isn't the first thing that I wrote for Hyungwon's past, if you are curious about what I had first thought for him I'll probably post it on tumblr (same username tagged under the light in you)


	13. Chapter 13

When Hyungwon woke up the night had fallen upon Seoul, he could see the light up streets and buildings through the glass walls. He untangled himself from the other boy with care not to wake him up and went to the stairs, he took a deep breath before going up.

When he reached the top of the stairs he looked around, he didn't think much before heading to his parents’ room, when he opened the door he was met with stillness. Everything was calm, nothing out of place but his mother never let anything be even a centimetre misplaced in the first place. He walked around the room, he could remember how his father used to sit on the bed while he finished preparing, his mother going around the room, both taking and smiling, happy, loving.

“I'm sorry.” He said quietly while lifting an old photo of him with his parents from when he entered high school. They seemed so happy “I'm really sorry.” He put the photograph down and turned to the door. He was startled when he saw Hoseok at the door.

“I'm sorry” the older said, nervous at being caught. “I woke up and you weren't there so I got worried.”

If millions of thoughts weren't going through Hyungwon’s head before, they were definitely now. In the mess that was his head an idea got to him.

“Hoseok” the older perked his head up “Do you know how to ride a motorcycle?”

“I’ve got the licence and I sometimes ride Shownu’s, why?”

“You are taking me on a ride” Hyungwon said, walking out the room and going straight to his. Wonho didn’t know where all this sudden confidence came from but he was not going to question it. Before he could follow the younger to his room he exited it with two leather jackets on his hand. He gave one to Hoseok and headed downstairs with the older following him. The younger just stopped when he got to the front door where he started looking at the keys that where hanging in the wall near it.

“Grab two helmets” Hyungwon said, making a vague gesture towards a near closet. Hoseok put his jacket on, noting that the younger had chosen one that fit him well, and opened the built-in closet grabbing two motorcycle helmets like the younger had told him to.

Hyungwon finally found what he was looking for and both of them walked out of the apartment, going to the lift to get to the underground floor. When they reached it Hoseok was met with the view of more expensive cars than he had seen before. If he didn’t know that the people living in this building had a lot of money before he knew now. Hyungwon went first, they walked between the cars until they reached a bulge that looked like a motorcycle covered. Hyungwon walked to it and uncovered it, turning to look at Hoseok right after, his hand extended with the keys in it.

“All yours” The older boy reached to grab the keys while giving Hyungwon one of the helmets, not looking anywhere but at the motorcycle all the while.

“This is definitely not Shownu’s motorcycle” he said while admiring it, caressing the surface. He got on it, putting on his helmet and starting the engine. He turned to smile at the younger while making the motor sound.

“Where to?” He asked. The younger sat behind him, grabbing his waist.

“Somewhere nice, somewhere calm”

* * *

 

This really was nice, Hyungwon thought, the city lights passing by his sides, the warmth of Hoseok in his front, the sounds of the city muffled by his helmet, the calmness of the night. They drove for a good amount of time and when they started getting away from the centre of the city, to calmer areas, less busy, with less light, Hyungwon leaned back and looked at the few stars that managed to be brighter than the city. He had always liked the night, it lacked the hectic pace of the day, the anxiousness, the noise. The calm of all of it was mixed with a feeling of danger that the younger had always been attracted to. Hoseok pulled up at a park near the river. It was in a small hill so it offered a beautiful view of the city, far from all the activity. They leaned against a handrail side to side, observing the city.

“You didn’t say who the man was” Hoseok said.

“He’s not important, just an associate that thought that he was going to be the next director and is salty because he’s not.” Hoseok hummed in acknowledgement, both of them stayed in silence just enjoying the calmness and each other presence.

Hoseok turned around resting his elbows on the handrail and looking up at the stars. There weren’t many occasions in which he had the time to observe them and they were the main reason he had chosen to study physics.

“I love the stars” he said quietly “They are always there, even if you don’t see them, when it’s cloudy, when there’s too much artificial light and even when it’s daytime, they are there, observing, bringing light on the darkest moments of the day, and making shapes that have inspired entire civilizations and cultures” he stopped, realizing that he had been rambling.

“They are beautiful” Hyungwon said simply. Yes, they were the most beautiful thing that Hoseok had seen in his life. He turned his face and looked at the other boy. He was looking up at the sky, awe on his eyes and his plump lips slightly parted. Maybe the stars weren’t the most beautiful thing that Hoseok had seen after all, but they were close.

The younger boy turned to look at Hoseok and both boys stayed still at the sudden eye contact, the older boy diverted his gaze to the other boy’s lips, biting his own. He wanted to kiss him, he really wanted to kiss him. Hoseok leaned closer to the other boy, he saw how the other boy gulped and his breath became uneven. He stayed in that position for a few seconds before squeezing his eyes and pulling back. He couldn’t do it, not yet. He cleared his throat

“We should go home” he said. Hyungwon got away from the handrail and walked directly to the motorcycle, not looking at the other boy. The strange atmosphere that had surrounded them until now disappearing completely.

“Let’s go” the younger one said coldly, his helmet already in his hands. Hoseok walked to him.

“Do you want to take the motorcycle to your apartment?” Hoseok took his own helmet.

“No, let’s go home already and leave it there.” He said, both put their helmets on and climbed on top of the motorcycle, Hyungwon’s arms wrapping around Hoseok’s waist. The older boy smiled, even though Hyungwon was speaking coldly at him the grip on his waist was strong and he had said home. He had not referred to it as ‘your apartment’ but as home. He started the engine and drove.


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived at the apartment they were greeted by the smell of food and the sound of voices from the kitchen.

“Hey! Where were you? We were getting worried” Minhyuk said when they entered it. Everyone was there: Jeonghan, Minhyuk, Kihyun and Shownu. Kihyun was making dinner while Shownu was helping him, the other two boys just there with them.

“And here I thought that you two had finally decided to do something useful” Hoseok said to Minhyuk and Jeonghan. Minhyuk stuck out his tongue at him.

“We told Kihyun that we hadn’t seen you two since the morning and as the good friend he is he offered to come make dinner, even if it’s a bit late” Minhyuk said “Where were you?”

“We were at my apartment” Hyungwon said leaning on the counter.

“Oh good, now we can all stop pretending Hyungwon is not freacking rich and start letting him pay everything” Jeonghan said.

“No.” Hoseok replied “Well yeah, I mean, not everything or…” he turned to look at Hyungwon, who just shrugged “or yes”

“Wait wait wait… What do you mean Hyungwon is freacking rich?” Minhyuk said confused, him and Kihyun were looking between the others shocked.

“Oh, come on” Jeonghan answered exasperated “how could you not notice? You two did, right? You mentioned his company the first day” he said to Kihyun and Shownu.

“I just thought that it was curious that it was the same name, I didn’t think it was HIS company” Kihyun answered.

“I did” intervened Shownu “I just thought that it was not important or that it was better that he told us.” He shrugged and Minhyuk and Kihyun looked at him in disbelieve.

“Thank you” Hyungwon said “I actually didn’t know how you were going to take it, and I wasn’t very comfortable with it but… I think it’s okay now” he turned to look at Hoseok and gave a shy smile to him, the older answering with a smile of his own.

The conversation went on hold when Kihyun noticed that the food was ready, they continued talking when they were all seated around the table.

“Are you going to live there next year when you come to university?” Minhyuk asked curiously. Hyungwon moved in his seat uncomfortable.

“I can’t live alone, so I’ll probably stay with Hoseok-hyung’s mother until I can” Minhyuk let out a small ‘oh’ and Kihyun looked at him with his brows furrowed.

“But don’t you want to come to university?”

“Yeah, I would like to study Economics so I can take over the company in the future, but I guess I will have to wait some time.”

“You can live here with us!” Minhyuk practically shouted, everyone looked at him surprised. “We have a spare room and Hoseok can take care of him” he looked at everyone and lastly at Hyungwon. “You can go to university, it’s just ten minutes from here. Ooooor we can all move to your apartment.” He finished grinning.

Hoseok noted that Hyungwon was uncomfortable, he knew that he probably didn’t want to speak about what he was going to do the next year but he wanted to hear the answer too.

“I’ll think about it” the younger said. Hoseok couldn’t help the disappointment that filled him. He kind of hoped that the younger one agreed immediately but maybe he had made things awkward earlier, maybe the tall boy didn’t feel comfortable with him anymore. But he hadn’t done anything, right? He had stopped before anything happened. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that the conversation had changed into something completely different.

“Then it’s settled!” Minhyuk shouted happily while clasping his hands. “Tomorrow we go clubbing and the day after we have a sleepover at Hyungwon’s” Hoseok looked at everyone confused and all of them answered with looks saying that it couldn’t be stopped now and smiling.

When they finished dinner, everyone went to their respective homes. Hyungwon went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before going to bed. He knew that Hoseok was going to kiss him when they were watching the stars earlier. He had seen it in his eyes, in the way that he had looked at him. He was angry at himself because he had just stayed there, waiting for it to happen, and he had not done anything when the other boy had pulled back even though he wanted it. He wanted it so much. He hadn’t really realised it until he saw the boy leaning in but it was clear now, it was obvious.

“What are you thinking about?” Hyungwon looked up and saw Minhyuk walk to the fridge to pour himself a glass of water, he realised that he had been staring at his glass without doing anything for some time now.

“Nothing important” He lied.

“Did something happen between you and Hoseok today?”

“No” It wasn’t really a lie “nothing happened” but he was going to make something happen. It felt weird, it was as if a part of his old confidence had come back suddenly, but he was glad he had it back, he needed it. He knew that talking about his past and what Hoseok had said to him earlier had a lot to do with his confidence coming back. It was not complete, not yet, but it was something.

He wished Minhyuk a good night and went to Hoseok’s room, finding the boy already on the bed and lying next to him. When he turned the lights off he heard the older boy speak, sleepiness filling his voice.

“You know. I would love to have you living here with me” Hyungwon didn’t answer but a huge grin made his way to his face. The older boy had said me, not us. After some time, he turned around and faced Hoseok, he could contemplate the boy’s sleeping face for hours. He looked at his lips, slightly parted, and licked his own, an idea crossed his mind, what if? He looked at the boy’s face, he was clearly sleeping, deeply for what he could see. Hyungwon leaned in closer with his eyes fixed in Hoseok’s lips, closing his eyes when he finally felt the other boy’s lips on his own. He pulled back fast but that night he fell asleep with Hoseok’s taste on his lips.

* * *

 

Wonho woke up with the room filled with sunlight, he groaned while rolling on the bed. When he reached the other end of it he got confused, the lack of another body blocking his way actually strange. He licked his lips, a strange taste was on them which made him even more confused. He got up and exited his room, expecting to find Minhyuk and Hyungwon having breakfast on the kitchen, he was actually surprised to find them on the sofa together. Minhyuk looked at him smiling, Hyungwon just glancing at him before looking at the T.V again.

“It was about time” Minhyuk said.

“What time is it?” Hoseok asked while sitting between the other two boys.

“Almost lunch time, I thought you were on a comma or something, it’s not every day Hyungwon wakes up before you” Hoseok made something close to an annoyed noise.

“What are our plans for today?”

“Getting drunk!” Minhyuk was a bit too enthusiastic “we will meet with everyone at the club so we have all the afternoon for ourselves” Hoseok hummed and leaned to his side, resting his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“Is anything wrong?” asked the younger, nearly whispering.

“Why?” the older answered in the same tone.

“You haven’t stopped licking your lips since you got up”

“There’s a strange taste in them” Hyungwon felt a gulp on his throat.

“Is it bad?”

“It’s actually pretty good”

Hoseok didn’t see the smile that appeared on the younger’s face. They stayed seated like that until Hyungwon got up, the other boys looking at him confused.

“I’m going to ask the housekeeper to prepare rooms for tomorrow”

Minhyuk gasped. “That sounds so…” Hyungwon stopped in front of his door and looked at him with a curious look. “posh” The two males saw how the younger blushed and turned around to hide it before entering his room and closing the door.

“Is his apartment very big?” Minhyuk asked, Wonho leaned down and rested his head in Minhyuk’s lap while humming.

“It’s a duplex and definitely bigger than any apartment I’ve seen”

“Ohhh that’s so cool. Jeonghan has found him an ID to get into the club tonight.”

“Of course he has.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Hyung, are you ready?” Hyungwon said while opening the door to Hoseok’s room. “Minhyuk-hyung is already waiting”

“I’m almost done” Hoseok answered while finally buttoning his choker, he tugged it a bit and turned to look at the younger with a finger still on it and smiling “You want one?”

Hyungwon took a deep breath at the sight, feeling a bump appear on his throat. He nodded while swallowing.

“Yeah, why not?” He got closer and Hoseok grabbed a simple, black choker. It actually fit his outfit, black ripped jeans with an oversized black sweater. The older boy was wearing ripped jeans that left his tattoo to the sight and were tight enough that you could really appreciate his legs and a black t-shirt with some unbuttoned buttons showing off his collarbones. The older boy leaned forward and put the choker around Hyungwon’s neck, once it was buttoned he reached up to place a strand of hair that had gotten out of place. Hyungwon was too beautiful with his hair parted. When he pulled his hand back he stayed there, just admiring the younger and the other boy did exactly the same. Hoseok opened his mouth to say something when Minhyuk’s voice interrupted him.

“Stop flirting or whatever you are doing and come already!” he shouted from the door.

Both guys moved away fast while blushing, the older grabbing the leather jacket that Hyungwon had given him the other day before going with Minhyuk. The younger boy grabbed his own jacket before following him to the front door.

When they arrived everyone but Jeonghan was already inside. The club was just a 10-minute walk away which was very convenient for returning later. The long-haired boy was waiting for them near the door with Hyungwon’s ID, they got through the door, the doorman not really checking if who appeared on the photo of their IDs were them, and went to one of the booths where Shownu and Kihyun were waiting. Hyungwon looked round him, he could barely distinguish anything with the strange illumination, the music was too loud and there was definitely too much people there.

They went to the booth, a first round of shots already waiting for them.

“Can you drink?” Jeonghan asked Hyungwon.

“You got him the ID so he could enter the club. I think it was clear already that we didn’t care about his age.” Kihyun answered for the younger.

“I don’t mean the age, we’ve all drink underage. I cared more about if he’s taking any meds.”

“I am, but it’s okay” Hyungwon answered this time.

They went for a few rounds of shots, Minhyuk and Jeonghan moving fast to the dance floor, the others staying to have a few drinks more.

“These aren’t your first drinks, right? I wouldn’t like being one of the ones that corrupted you” Kihyun asked.

“God no, don’t worry about that.”

“Oooh, it would have been funny getting you drunk for the first time.” Hoseok said, everyone looked at him surprised. “What? It’s the truth”

“Do we have to take you home already?”

Wonho pouted and grabbed his glass to take a sip from it. It wasn’t long till he started to feel the effect of the alcohol kicking in. He figured that Hyungwon must be feeling it too after the amount of alcohol they had both drunk so he decided to grab the younger’s arm and lead him to the dance floor where a mass of bodies was moving to the beat of the music.

Hoseok didn’t know how it happened but he found himself dancing against Hyungwon, their bodies pressed together. The music surrounded them, the other bodies pressing them even closer, the light giving everything an unnatural feeling and when he looked up and saw Hyungwon looking at him, the lights making a halo around his head, shadows forming on his face, he couldn’t resist it. He could blame the alcohol, he could say that it was the spur of the moment but he knew that this was what he had wanted to do for weeks now. So he grabbed Hyungwon by the nape and brought him closer, stopping when their lips were centimetres apart just to lick his own before pressing them against Hyungwon’s.

The moment he felt their lips pressed against each other’s he knew that there was no way back and when he felt the younger actually answering to his kiss and opening his mouth he couldn’t think straight. He got lost in the music, the feeling of Hyungwon’s body against his own and his taste against his lips. That taste so familiar and so foreign at the same time. A part of his mind, one that was still functioning thought that it was the same taste that had lingered in his lips that morning, it was the last rational thought that he had that night.

* * *

 

The next morning, he woke up with the sun filling the room and Hyungwon by his side, which was not a strange situation. His head hurt and he could hardly remember what had happened the previous night. He remembered going out, drinking with everyone, dancing with Hyungwon and… oh. He looked at the sleeping boy beside him, at his plump lips. He had kissed those lips, he had tasted them. Hoseok felt himself blushing and buried his face on the pillow, hugging it. Why had he done it? He probably had made everything uncomfortable now, what was he going to do? But he didn’t regret it, how could he? It was the best thing he had probably done but it was not fair with the younger.

He got up and went to the kitchen, the clock there said that it was past lunch time already. He vaguely remembered that Minhyuk had gone to Jeonghan’s apartment, so Hyungwon and him were alone. He should probably wake the other up, they have to go grocery shopping for Hyungwon’s apartment and be there before it’s time for the others to go. He goes to his room and shakes the younger boy, the latter only groaning and getting away from him. Hoseok decided to go take a shower while the other boy woke up. When he came back to his room, Hyungwon was already awake, standing still in the middle of the room. They looked at each other for a while, Hoseok could feel his heart pounding and he bit his lip nervously but before he could say anything the other boy said that he was going to get ready and left to the bathroom. They finished getting ready and left to Hyungwon’s apartment without talking, stopping by the grocery store to buy everything they needed before going to the apartment.

They went to the kitchen to put everything into its place. An uncomfortable feeling had surrounded them ever since they woke up that morning and none of them knew what to do about it. They both remembered the kiss and they knew that the other remembered too but didn’t know how to act about it. What if the other one wasn’t comfortable with it? What if it was just the flow of the moment?

“You know” Hyungwon tried to make small talk “I could have asked the housekeeper to do this for us.” Hoseok huffed and put the last things into cupboards.

“That sounds too weird for me to have even considered it” He turned to look at the younger boy and he was looking at him. Suddenly he couldn’t stand the thought of spending more time without talking about what had happened.

“Hyungwon, I…” he stopped, nervous, and took a deep breath before starting again “I’m sorry, about yesterday.” He stopped looking at the other boy, looking at the floor instead, he couldn’t bear looking at him while saying this. “It was my fault, you must feel very uncomfortable right now and I’m sorry. I’m also sorry because I don’t regret it. I… I like you, I have since a while now but I’ll understand if you want me to keep my distance and” whatever he was going to add to his monologue was lost in Hyungwon’s lips. The younger boy had approached him while he was looking at the floor, holding his face with his hands and kissing him silent.

This was nothing like the kiss the last night. They were alone now. No strangers, no music, no alcohol clouding their senses, just the two of them, their bodies together and their lips against each other’s. When Hoseok finally processed what was happening he grabbed Hyungwon’s waist to pull him closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. They didn’t break apart until they were both out of breath, but as they stopped kissing they bumped their foreheads together, neither of them taking their arms from around the other.

“I guess you don’t want me to keep my distance then” Hoseok said grinning. A part of him thinks he can actually die from happiness in that moment but the grin disappears as Hyungwon pushes back and walks away.

“I don’t know, you seemed very willing to do that earlier.”

“Yah!” Hoseok protested “Where did all that confidence come from?”

Hyungwon looked at him smiling. “You” Hoseok got closer to him again, grabbing him by his waist and pulling him closer as he did earlier. He was about to kiss the other boy when the doorbell rang. He squeezed his eyes and groaned lightly.

“Can we tell them to come tomorrow?”

“I think I can make Mr. Kim get them away from the building” they both smiled and the doorbell rang again, this time a few knocks could be heard too. They pulled apart and went to the door to open it. They were met with a very excited Minhyuk practically pushing past them to go to the living room.

“I’m sorry, he’s a bit overexcited” Jeonghan said, Shownu and Kihyun followed him inside, taking off their shoes and leaving them next to the door, Jeonghan putting Minhyuk’s into place. When they went to the living room Minhyuk was looking through the wall window amazed.

“You have such a good view! I want a tour!”

“Hey, I haven’t got the tour yet” Wonho protested.

“Okay, I’ll show you everything” Hyungwon sighed. He showed them all the house and they left their things in the rooms they were going to use. The apartment had four bathrooms, one downstairs and three upstairs, and five bedrooms including Hyungwon’s and his parent’s.

“This whole duplex thing is really amazing” Minhyuk said when they got to the living room again. They got comfortable on the huge L-shaped sofa that could fit at least 10 people.

“Not really, it’s tiresome having to go up and down the stairs all the time. I would normally starve because the kitchen is downstairs or sleep on the sofa because I’m too tired to go up.”

“Sloth” Hoseok said smiling and pushing the other boy slightly with his shoulder. Both boys snickered but stopped when they noticed everyone was looking at them. Just in that moment they realised that they were practically lying in each other’s laps. Hoseok cleared his throat and got a bit away from Hyungwon, the latter doing the same thing.

“What” he said looking at everyone.

“Are you… you know, finally together?” Kihyun asked. “the man downstairs was happy when we said that we were coming to see you but he commented that we were a lot of third wheels” Both boys started blushing like crazy and stared at each other. Minhyuk grinned while Jeonghan laughed at them.

“I told you! I win!” Minhyuk shouted while pointing at the others who just groaned. Hoseok looked at them confused.

“What do you mean you win?”

“We made bets on when would you end up together and Minhyuk said that it wasn’t going to be until you got drunk.” Kihyun explained.

“What did you bet?”

“I thought it would take you two till he probably moved to your apartment next year” Hoseok turned to Jeonghan.

“I thought it was going to be it when you came together from the rooftop and I put my bet on it immediately.” He turned to Shownu.

“I thought you were already together when you brought him to Seoul” he said shrugging. Hoseok groaned.

“I can’t believe you guys”

“Then, are you together?” Minhyuk asked. Hoseok turned to look at Hyungwon smiling.

“Are we?” Hyungwon acted as if he was in deep thought, bringing his hand to his head.

“Ahh I don’t know, you haven’t properly asked” Hoseok protested and hit the other boy in the chest, both males breaking into a laugh right after.

“I guess we will see about that” Hoseok said, he looked at Hyungwon and he smiled at him, agreeing with his words.

They ended up spending the whole evening there, just watching films and talking. When it was time for dinner they decided to bring blankets and pillows to the living room to continue watching films, they all ended up falling asleep there, as Hyungwon had said, too tired to go up the stairs.

* * *

 

Hyungwon woke up in the middle of the night, it was so hot, why was it so hot? He got up and went to the air conditioner, turning it on and then going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he was really thirsty from the heat.

He was drinking from his glass of water when another figure entered the kitchen.

“What are you doing here? Come back” Hoseok mumbled walking towards him.

“I’m just really hot” Hyungwon answered still drinking his water.

“I know” Hoseok said with a smile. “If you are that hot why not taking off your hoodie?” he proposed.

The younger boy stiffened and grabbed his wrists, looking at the younger with a worried expression. Hoseok sighed and walked to the other boy, taking his forearms in his hands. He let go of one of them so he could pull the sleeve up and looked at the boy’s forearm, the bandages were long gone, now they were covered in scars. He felt the other boy almost pulling his arm away and saw him close his eyes and turn his face away. He took the arm and brought it to his face, kissing the scars with care, one arm after the other, Hyungwon shuddered with the touch but ended up relaxing a bit.

“Hyungwon, you are beautiful, and everything about you is too, without exceptions. You shouldn’t cover anything of you”

Hyungwon pushed back and took off his hoodie, shrinking into himself the moment it was off. Hoseok smiled at him. “See? That’s perfect”

“It’s not perfect, they are not beautiful, they show just how weak and disgusting I am”

“They show that you survived, that you are still here”

Hoseok got close to him again, grabbing his wrists and outing them down, when the other boy looked up at him he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Can you not do that where all of us can see you?” Kihyun’s voice could be heard from the sofa area, he sounded annoyed but when both boys turned to look at him a fond smile gave away that he wasn’t actually angry.

“You should be sleeping and Jeonghan and Minhyuk have been dating for months now, you should be immune to PDA already”

“Whatever, go back to sleep” he turned around to go back to sleep, Hoseok and Hyungwon looking at each other smiling and walking hand in hand to the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... long chapter? and at last! Next chapter will probably take a while as from here on I just have separated scenes, but enjoy this and tell me in the comments if it's okay. Also... would anyone be interested in reading how Minhyuk and Jeonghan ended up together?   
> Also if you want to ask me anything or just talk I have the same name on Tumblr.


	16. Jeonghyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I finish figuring out the next chapter for the main story here you have Minhyuk and Jeonghan's past. It's short because it wasn't going to exist in the first place but now when I read it I want to develop it more... I think I will write a Jeonghyuk fic when I finish this. 
> 
> The last part happens some days after the last chapter so yeah, time skip.

Hoseok and Shownu had started university just a month ago, but their friends were so eager to see it even though they were still on their last year of high school that the first free day from high school that they had, Minhyuk and Kihyun took the opportunity to go visit the two boys.

The four of them were in the University’s cafeteria having lunch when Minhyuk spotted a boy grabbing food. He was really handsome, with his long hair tied in a low ponytail, confidence flowing out of him.

“Who is that boy?” Minhyuk asked in awe.

“We have only been here one month and this is university you expect us to know everyone?” Wonho answered, but when he turned to look at who the blond boy was looking at he made an acknowledging sound. “Oh, _him,_ he is Jeonghan, he’s pretty famous around here, everyone says he has everyone at his feet, even the teachers, and he is just a freshman like us, but I always see him alone”

He stopped talking when Jeonghan started walking, passing right next to them searching for a spot to sit at.

“Hey!” Minhyuk shouted, Jeonghan turned towards him surprised and Minhyuk directed to him the best smile he had. “Do you want to sit with us?” everyone looked at him surprised “This is crowded and there’s a free spot next to me”

They all waited with their eyes wide open and observed how Minhyuk continued smiling at the boy. They all saw how he doubted before walking with caution to sit next to Minhyuk.

“Thank you” he said sitting down. Everyone greeted him and Minhyuk moved a bit to give him some space, not stopping smiling and looking at Jeonghan. The latter turned his face away, with a slight blush on his cheeks when he met the smiling boy’s eyes, looking at him expectantly.

Wonho and Shownu tried to not stare at them with their mouths wide open, Kihyun just looking at all of them curiously.

“You looked lonely” Minhyuk said straightforwardly “and you shouldn’t be lonely”

“I was just alone, not lonely” Jeonghan answered, looking straight at him, now completely composed.

“Sure” Minhyuk answered, smile not leaving his face. Jeonghan looked at him with his brows furrowed.

“I have friends” Minhyuk looked at him surprised.

“I never doubted it, someone like you can’t not have friends” Jeonghan furrowed even more his eyebrows.

“It looked as if you were implying…” Minhyuk tilted his head looking at him curiously “nothing, forget it”

“I’m Lee Minhyuk” he said turning his back to his friends and leaning with his head on his hand and his elbow on the table.

“Yoon Jeonghan” the boy answered with a small smile, Minhyuk answered to it with a huge grin.

“What do you study?”

“Psychology”

“Oooh, really? That’s really cool” he said. The amazed look on Minhyuk’s eyes made Jeonghan blush and turn his face again.

They ate while Minhyuk didn’t stop a single moment asking the older boy questions, ignoring his friends completely. When Jeonghan finished eating he gathered his stuff and said goodbye, directing a smile to Minhyuk. When he got away from them, Minhyuk sighed while looking at the spot where the boy had disappeared.

“I think I’m in love” he said, Kihyun hit him in the back of his head.

“No, you’re not”

“I think you have broken him” Hoseok said, they all looked at him with confusion. “I had never seen him with an expression that was not of total confidence, much less _blush_ ” Minhyuk smiled with pride.

 

 

The next time they met was in summer, it had been months since the first encounter, they didn’t see each other again as Minhyuk still went to high school but he made Wonho give him regular updates of the long-haired boy. Hoseok had been invited to a summer college party and he had told Minhyuk to go with him. They had arrived together but the younger had ditched the other the moment he had seen Jeonghan, the blond boy walking to the long-haired one and just standing next to him.

“You are here” Jeonghan simply said.

“I am” Minhyuk answered with a huge grin, he remembered him “I came with Wonho-hyung” he added pointing to him.

“You two seem really close”

“We are! I’m going to live with him next year when I enter university” Minhyuk said with enthusiasm. He missed the serious look on Jeonghan’s eyes, the jealously slipping through them.

Minhyuk managed to spend the whole night with the other boy and get his phone number when he was drunk enough.

They spent the next few months messaging each other, mostly Minhyuk messaging and Jeonghan replying when he felt like it, but Minhyuk wasn’t going to give up. Even with all his efforts he wasn’t able to see the other boy again until Wonho invited him to another college party on new year. This time, he knew for sure that Jeonghan was going, he had asked him, so he put his best effort on looking perfect for the other boy. He styled his new white hair, previously blonde, perfectly, worried about if Jeonghan would like the hair change. He had thought about sending a selfie of it to the older boy but he had finally opted to give him a surprise when they saw each other again.

Minhyuk thought he was prepared for everything but when he saw the other boy he was left speechless, a warm feeling spreading on his chest. He looked at the older boy for a bit while being unnoticed. He had cut his hair into a bob and dyed it black and it fit him so perfectly, he had never seen anyone so handsome before. He was laughing with some people while looking everywhere. Minhyuk finally approached him from the back, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Who am I?” He said with a smile. Jeonghan turned around surprised.

“Minhyuk” he answered in almost a whisper while smiling.

A lot of drinks, many laughs and a few songs later they were making out on the dance floor, quickly making a leave to Wonho’s house, where Minhyuk was staying and was much closer than Jeonghan’s. No thoughts about possible consequences going through their minds.

 

Jeonghan woke up with a huge headache in a bed that was not his own, he moved in the bed noticing that he was naked, groaning and opening his eyes when he met another body next to him. He had done it again. When his vision finally focused, he was met with Minhyuk’s sleeping face next to him, it only took him seconds to realise what they had done, getting up at lighting speed and freaking out. What had he done? He liked Minhyuk, yes, he was like a ray of sunshine, pure, beautiful, but he was clearly dating Wonho and they weren’t in Jeonghan’s apartment so that meant that he had fucked with Minhyuk on his boyfriend’s apartment and, oh boy, this was bad, really bad. He started collecting his clothes from the floor and putting them on, the younger boy moved and looked at him half asleep, with a hand rubbing his eyes.

“Jeonghan? What are you doing?”

“Look Minhyuk, I know what everyone says about me but I’m not the type to get in between other people’s relationships, I’m sorry about what has happened, we can just act as if nothing happened okay? I’ll never let Wonho know and we won’t talk again, everything’s going to be fine” He said it more to himself than to Minhyuk, finishing dressing and almost running out of the apartment, leaving a very confused Minhyuk waking up on the bed. Less than a minute after, Wonho entered Minhyuk’s bedroom confused.

“Was that Yoon Jeonghan running out of my apartment?” He asked the boy in the bed. Minhyuk let out a small yeah. “Wait, have you fucked Jeonghan on my guest room?”

“One, it’s not just yours, two, it’s going to be my room next year and three” Minhyuk moved a bit on the bed “I’m pretty sure it was the other way around” Wonho looked at him with disgust.

“I didn’t really need to know that but what have you done to him for him to run off like that?”

“I have no fucking idea”

Jeonghan didn’t answer to any of Minhyuk’s calls or messages after that, he ignored completely the younger boy, not bothering even in opening his chat. Minhyuk was devastated, he didn’t know what he had done wrong, if he remembered correctly it was the other boy the one that had started everything, did he regret it? Did he hate him now? What did what he said that morning mean? His friends were worried about him, seeing the usually cheerful boy sulking and moping in his room.

Minhyuk graduated from high school and moved with Wonho to the room that he had claimed as his own, Shownu moved out with Kihyun, leaving Minhyuk and Wonho with a spare room for guests. He got accepted in Wonho and Jeonghan’s University and the first day of class he didn’t waste a single minute to start looking for Jeonghan. When he finally found him, it was late and the black-haired boy was walking alone through the campus. Minhyuk started running towards him and when the older saw him he opened his eyes completely and turned around, walking away from him. Minhyuk got to him and stood right in front of him, making the older stop.

“I finally found you” he said catching his breath with a big smile. Jeonghan felt his heart pound louder on his chest at the sight and cursed under his breath.

“Yes you have, now if you’ll excuse me” Jeonghan said trying to walk past Minhyuk. The younger reached out his hand and grabbed the boy’s arm.

“I’ve got accepted in here” he said. He didn’t know why he said that, he had a lot of more important things to say, to ask. Jeonghan squeezed his lips and finally looked at the other boy in the eyes.

“Your boyfriend must be really happy” Minhyuk looked at him in confusion.

“What boyfriend?”

“The same you are probably living with now, Wonho” Minhyuk felt a weight lift from his chest and started laughing, so this was what Jeonghan meant that day. The older boy looked at him annoyed. “What” he asked, Minhyuk stopped laughing and looked at the other boy smiling.

“Wonho is not my boyfriend, he is just a really good friend” Confusion appeared on Jeonghan’s features and was quickly replaced by realisation and relieve.

“He is not your boyfriend?” he asked with hope.

“Nope”

“And you don’t have one?”

“Nope” Minhyuk smiled even harder if that was possible.

“You are single then”

“As a pringle”

“Not anymore” Before Minhyuk could process Jeonghan’s words he felt another set of lips against his so he closed his eyes and answered to the kiss, feeling all the happiness of the world filling him.

 

 

“I can’t believe Minhyuk is the first of us to get a boyfriend and he’s Yoon fucking Jeonghan” Wonho said with indignation. Minhyuk, Kihyun, Shownu and him were in their apartment hanging out together. Minhyuk hadn’t waited a second to tell all of them the news, a huge grin not leaving his face.

“I’m irresistible”

* * *

* * *

 

 

Minhyuk arrived at Jeonghan’s apartment, entering it without bothering in knocking, he had the keys for something and today was one of those strange days that Jeonghan was alone in his apartment and they went there and not to Minhyuk’s. He found Jeonghan on the living room, sitting on the floor, surrounded by notes and books. Minhyuk loved seeing him like that, completely focused, no make-up, his hair unstyled and with the most comfortable clothes he had found.

Minhyuk sat behind him and hugged him with both arms, positioning his head on the other boy’s shoulder.

“I don’t know how you are able to study from those huge ass books” Minhyuk commented on a low voice. Jeonghan hummed and relaxed against the other boy.

“With a lot of difficulty”

The older boy closed his eyes and positioned himself better on Minhyuk’s lap, putting his head on his chest to hear the younger’s heartbeat. Minhyuk smiled to himself, he knew that he was the only one that brought out this side of the boy. Others saw a confident boy who most times came out as a little shit but he was not like that with him, at least not all the time.

“What are you thinking about?” the older mumbled against his chest.

“Do you think Wonho-hyung and Hyungwon are going to work out well?” Jeonghan straightened and looked at the other boy face to face.

“Weren’t you their number one supporter?”

“Yeah, and I still think that they will be perfect together but I’m worried”

“I think they will be fine. They both are really in love with each other and their communication is really good, maybe better than ours in the beginning, you shouldn’t worry about them” They stayed in silence for a bit until Jeonghan added “I still think we are a better couple”

Both boys laughed and Jeonghan turned to give Minhyuk a small kiss before turning to his notes again.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Summer went by faster than they wanted it to, Hoseok had called his mother to tell her that they weren’t going to spend half of the summer with her after all, wanting to spend more time in Seoul together, but that they would go there a few days before classes started again.

Hoseok was sitting on the sofa, Hyungwon’s head on his lap, the boy sleeping peacefully. Their relationship hadn’t changed much since that day at Hyungwon’s flat, they sure were more affectionate now, kissing Hyungwon was the best thing Hoseok had done in his life, the feeling when their mouths were together surpassed anything he had felt before, it was addicting. Wonho had been really worried before for his feelings towards Hyungwon, he had feared that they weren’t returned, that they would make the other boy uncomfortable, even disgusted, but now he knew his feeling were returned, at least partially, and he couldn’t think of anything that could make him happier.

“Why do you look so thoughtful and awestruck while looking at your boyfriend?” Jeonghan asked while sitting on the armchair next to the sofa. Hoseok snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the other boy, what he had said made him realise something. They hadn’t talked about being together, they hadn’t even properly talked about their feelings, he looked at Hyungwon, how could he do that to him after he had told him what had happened with Seungcheol? He was just being like him, he actually really liked the other boy but he must feel insecure about the situation repeating.

“I think I love him, like, really love him”

“Have you told him that?” Jeonghan asked. Hoseok said no with his head slowly. “You should probably tell him, every day, at every chance. I don’t do it with Minhyuk because he _knows,_ physical assurance is enough for him, he doesn’t need me telling him at every chance even though I do it sometimes and it’s necessary in some occasions but, Hyungwon is the kind of person that needs it, he will probably wonder everyday if you still like him, he will probably think that you are going to leave him because you are tired of him. You are my friend but I will not forgive you if you hurt him or make him feel insecure, you are doing a good job taking care of him, don’t you dare fucking up”

Hoseok gulped and looked at the other boy wide eyed and nodded. “I will do everything I can, I promise you” Jeonghan gave him his angel like smile.

“Good! You are going to your mum’s house tomorrow already, right?”

“the day after tomorrow”

“How are you two going to survive being apart?”

“With much difficulty, but Hyungwon has to pass his SATs so he can enter university and come here”

“Is he going to live with you at last?”

“We are going to try. My mother will be easy to convince, I think, but Hyungwon said that it’s not only his choice, apparently, the ones that have control in the company have some control in his life too.”

“That’s sad” he sat up “I should probably go back to bed with Minhyuk”

“What were you doing here?”

“Being nosy, and getting a glass of water” he grabbed the glass he had left at the table when he had arrived, flashing a smile and walking out the room.

Hoseok shook Hyungwon slightly to wake him up, the other boy groaning.

“Hyungwon, let’s go to bed”

“Take me” he mumbled, not opening his eyes. Hoseok smiled and did as told, taking the boy in his arms and carrying him to his room, laying with him in bed.

“I love you” the older whispered looking at the younger. The latter didn’t answer but a big smile creeped its way to his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?” Hoseok asked for the nth time in front of the café where they had agreed to meet with Seungcheol and the others. Hyungwon was sure, completely. He had to face him again and move on. Before everything had happened, he had been good friends with them and a part of him didn’t want to lose it. He took Hoseok’s hand and gave it a squeeze reaching to open the doors, the older stopped him and when Hyungwon turned to look at him he felt a pair of lips against his own, a fast kiss before the older pushed back again and looked at him flushed.

“I love you, don’t ever doubt that” Hyungwon remembered those words being delivered to him the last night and smiled fondly.

“I love you too” he answered, finally reaching to open the door and walking inside.

It wasn’t difficult spotting Seungcheol, he was sitting at a booth alone, looking at the direction of his coffee but not really looking at it, deep in thought

“I’ll go first, you go grab some coffee” Hyungwon said to Hoseok without looking at the other boy. Hoseok did as told and Hyungwon waited for a bit before approaching Seungcheol, that way he reduced the time he had to be with him alone. He approached the table, the boy didn’t even notice him and Hyungwon thought that he wanted to smash something in the table to catch his attention but he settled with just greeting him. The boy snapped immediately and looked at Hyungwon, standing up nervously.

“Hyungwon, you are here”

“I am, where are the others?”

“I told them to come later, I wanted to talk to you alone before” Hyungwon hummed and Hoseok arrived with their drinks, putting them down on the table and staying next to Hyungwon. Seungcheol looked at the cups with his brows furrowed, not looking at Hoseok.

“Thank you, you can go now” he said politely, thinking it was a waiter.

“He stays” Hyungwon stated firmly. Seungcheol looked up surprised and finally looked at the other boy.

“You are the one that was with him the other time! The one who took him away! Who are you?” Hyungwon opened his mouth to answer but Hoseok talked before he could say anything.

“I’m Shin Hoseok. Hyungwon’s boyfriend, pleased to meet you” he said with a big smile on his lips, the other two looked at him surprised, boyfriend… that was something they hadn’t talked about, something Seungcheol had never said and it made Hyungwon really happy somehow, a warm feeling taking over his chest. Hyungwon didn’t even try to hide his smile but decided to leave the conversation for later, instead taking a seat and gesturing the others to follow his example, Hoseok sat next to him and Seungcheol in front of them.

“I… actually wanted to talk you alone” Seungcheol started nervously.

“Whatever you say, you can say it to us both”

“Okay” he stayed in silence for a bit “first of all, I’m glad you’ve found someone good for you, you deserve it, and I’m sorry for what I did to you, I understand if you blame me for what happened that day”

“I do not” Hyungwon interrupted him “it’s not your fault, at least what happened that night, it was not your fault. You really were a bit of a dick that day but I don’t really blame you.”

“But I’m sorry I led you on, I hurt you”

“Yeah but… it was not just you, we should have talked about everything before, I got a bit ahead of myself.”

“Does that mean that…?” Seungcheol said with hope in his eyes, suddenly much brighter.

“Yes, I came here to make up with you, you were my friend before everything hyung”

“Hyung?” Wonho asked confused, he had assumed they were the same age.

“He is actually yours and Jeonghan’s age” Hyungwon answered. Seungcheol just smiled and made a little wave.

“Is everything okay now?” a voice asked next to them. The three boys turned to the source of the voice and saw the other two that were on the amusement park that day.

“Yes, it is. Hoseok, these are Mingyu and Minghao” they exchanged greetings and the two new boys took a sit. Mingyu, the tall one, instantly flashed a toothy grin that showed his canines while Minghao, the shorter, much slimmer looked at Hoseok with reluctance.

“There’s one thing that bothers me” Hyungwon said “Why didn’t you come see me after the accident?” he asked Seungcheol.

“I thought you blamed me and didn’t want to see me, I went to see you though, when you were still asleep. Why didn’t you ever contact us?”

“My phone was completely lost in the accident and after that... I wasn’t sure I wanted anything from my life back”

“When we were told what had happened” interrupted Mingyu “not just the accident but… after” he didn’t need to clarify what was he referring to, Hyungwon shifted uncomfortably and grabbed his wrist “we got so worried, so scared, we didn’t believe it, and your phone no longer worked, you weren’t at your flat, nobody would tell us where you were… the day we saw you again we felt so relieved, I was so happy, I didn’t understand why you ran from us” Minghao nodded energetically next to the other boy.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think about you that time and they said it was for the best” Hyungwon said and with that everyone understood, everyone but Hoseok.

They spent most of the afternoon with them, Hoseok felt really happy watching Hyungwon talking with his friends, his eyes full of life, the boy occasionally reaching under the table to seek comfort and support on the other boy, meeting just that every single time in the form of squeezes on his hand, his thigh or reassuring smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this like... really sucks but anyway, here it is. When I first started wirting this I told myself only Monsta X would appear then Jeonghan came and I swore to myself it was just going to be Jeonghan and now... I'm not going to make any promises to myself anymore.   
> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos!


	18. Chapter 18

Hoseok parked his car in front of his mother’s house, Hyungwon and him sharing a brief kiss before getting out and walking to the door after taking their things.

“Mum! We are home!” Hoseok shouted after opening the door, a voice answered them from the living room, they left their things next to the stairs and walked there.

“Welcome back!” Hoseok’s mother greeted them with a smile, walking towards them and giving each of them a hug and a kiss. “How was the summer?” she asked taking a sit on the sofa and gesturing to the boys to do the same, they sat leaving a space between them. A distance that had disappeared between them long ago.

“It was wonderful” Hoseok answered with a big smile, Hyungwon gave a shy smile too.

“Something you need to tell me?” She asked looking between the two boys. She had always been perceptive and she knew her son too well. She could sense the uncomfortability of the boys, the tension caused by trying to hide something.

“Mmmm… we actually wanted to ask you something” Hoseok said “We’ve thought, well, in fact it was Minhyuk’s idea, that maybe Hyungwon could come live with us next year, we’ll take care of him and that way he can go to university”

“I can come here when I have to meet my therapist, and we can come on weekends” Hyungwon added. They had all their argument planned.

“You know it’s not just my decision” she answered “and first I would like it if you told me something. Hoseok, how do you feel towards Hyungwon?” She looked directly at him, an intense gaze in her eyes.

“I…” Hoseok stumbled and cleared his throat, he looked at Hyungwon who looked at him with expectation “I love him” he finally said looking directly to his mother. She just smiled and looked at Hyungwon arching an eyebrow.

“Did you know?” she asked.

“Yes” Hyungwon answered looking at the floor “I feel the same” he somehow managed to let out.

“When were you going to tell me?”

“After Hyungwon had passed his exams” Hoseok quickly answered “Are you mad?”

“Not at all, I saw it coming, I knew you two would click well. Hyungwon, I know your mother would be really proud of you”

“Thanks” Hyungwon whispered, Hoseok’s mother reached out to hug him, when they broke apart she continued speaking.

“I trust you two, so I’ll support you, I don’t think it will be difficult, you are almost 18 and my son is a lovely person, nobody in the council will have anything to say against him”

“We came across Mr. Jung one day” Hyungwon said.

“You did?” she arched her brows.

“He called Hoseok punk and was really rude” Hyungwon added with a smile, Hoseok’s mother let out a laugh.

“He did? Well, he never really liked me, but don’t’ worry about him, it will be fine”

They stayed together all the time they had left of summer, but eventually Hoseok had to go back to university and Hyungwon had to start his classes but the older left with the promise of staying with him every weekend. They fell back into their previous routine seeing each other just on the weekends, counting the hours to be together again, trying to focus in their studies while they missed each other as if one part of them was no longer there. They hadn’t really talked about living together again, until one day in the last week of October.

Hoseok had just arrived from Seoul, and as it had become a habit he went up the stairs to Hyungwon’s room where he was studying, kissing him on the cheek before sitting down on the bed with his computer. The younger was wearing one of his hoodies, a habit that the older one had realised one day and that he found completely adorable to the point he left some more of them on his mother’s house just so the younger had some more to wear.

They worked in silence until Hyungwon left his pen on the table and looked at him biting his lip nervously. Hoseok looked at him curiously and left his laptop on the side when he saw the worried expression the younger one wore.

“Minghao’s birthday is on the seventh. And they have invited me to the party and I’ve said yes” he said quickly.

“Hyungwon” Hoseok tried to intervene.

“Shut up, let me finish. I know my SATs are just 10 days after but it’s his coming of age birthday and it’s very important and it will be a really good opportunity for everyone to meet you so they really like you and let me live with you” Hoseok had never seen Hyungwon like this, so preoccupied, so nervous and not because of his anxiety.

“You have yet to explain to me how these men have anything to do with us living together” he didn’t mean to sound rude but he was really curious about it.

“I don’t really like them, or trust them, but my father did so he left something in his will so that his most trustworthy council would decide what happened with me if something happened to my parents, I think my mother wrote something about yours there too”

“Then we need their approval if we want you to live with me?”

“Exactly”

“Then I’m going to make them love me” Both boys smiled, Hyungwon turning to his notes again, smile not leaving his smile, the happiness he felt too much to turn back to his work, immediately getting up and walking to the bed, the older boy receiving him with his arms wide open, both boys hugging and lying close together.

* * *

 

Hoseok fixed his suit once more in front of the mirror, it was a present from Hyungwon for the party. They had gone shopping a few days before, the younger boy taking him through all the shops, making him feel like Julia Roberts on pretty woman. After a whole afternoon making him try on countless clothes he finally set for a suit that fit him perfectly and was classy enough for the party, the younger one even bought one for himself even though Hoseok was pretty sure that he had tons of appropriate clothes.

The sound of the front door opening and the unmistakeable sound of Jeonghan, Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s voices were enough to make him sigh and finally step out of his room.

“It’s really good having you back here, even if it’s just for the weekend” Jeonghan was saying when he stepped out. He closed the door and everyone turned to look at him, the impressed and awestruck look on Hyungwon’s face making him blush and look other way. Minhyuk squealed and ran towards him.

“Hyung! You look so good! Hyungwon, you have done a really good job” he said while looking at him from head to toe.

Hoseok pushed the younger, overexcited boy away and looked once more at Hyungwon, if he had thought that he looked good, Hyungwon was like a god descended from heavens. He had taken advantage of his modelesque figure, parting his hair just as Hoseok had. The suit fit him perfectly and it was obvious that he was accustomed to use those kind of clothes, the position of his body accentuating every little detail. When they realised that they had been staring at each other for too long they both blushed and the way the tall boy tried to hide it had Hoseok grinning as hard as he could. He walked to the boy’s side, intertwining their arms together.

“How do we look?” He asked the other pair.

“Amazing” answered Minhyuk with a huge grin.

“As if you are a really rich couple ready to break all the hearts and kill everyone that gets in your way” Jeonghan added.

“Good, that defines it well”

“Are you going on the motorbike?” Minhyuk asked curiously.

“I’ve actually called a taxi, it will be here in 5 minutes” Hyungwon answered.

“We don’t want our suits to get wrinkled” Hoseok added with a smile.

“I actually am a bit salty because Minghao hasn’t invited us too” Jeonghan said while pouting. All of them had grown close since Hyungwon had made peace with everyone. They had actually liked each other the day of the amusement park but the situation with Hyungwon made everything awkward, so when it was fixed they started going out together.

“We are going drinking with everyone after the party, we are just invited because my company is an associate of his parents.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same, I want to go to one of those fancy parties and get a sugar daddy” The moment Jeonghan finished speaking he was hit in the chest by Minhyuk’s fist. “ah! Don’t worry we can get a sugar daddy for the both of us” he excused himself with a smile to a pouty Minhyuk, taking him between his arms when he didn’t stop pouting. When Minhyuk returned the hug and they started giggling and getting too touchy, Hyungwon and Hoseok excused themselves and exited the apartment going to the street where the taxi was already waiting for them.

Hoseok looked at the street outside the window, deep in thought. Hyungwon looked at him and reached out to touch his earrings.

“Have I ever told you how much I like how these suits you?” he whispered. Hoseok turned to him with a smile.

“You haven’t, and I sense a but coming” Hyungwon sighed.

“You should probably take them off” It was clear that he didn’t really like that idea. “not completely appropriate” Hoseok reached up and started taking them off, putting them on his pocket.

“How are you going to introduce me?” he asked the younger.

“As my boyfriend” Hyungwon made a small pause “and Mrs. Shin’s son I suppose”

“Just like that?” They looked at each other, Hoseok surprised and Hyungwon curiously.

“My parents knew that I’m gay and they supported me, pretty much everyone knows. I’m not going to hide the fact that we are together”

“Okay” Hoseok tried to calm himself. Everything was going to be okay, everything was going to be fine. He felt a hand grabbing his, he immediately grabbed it back and gave it a squeeze.

“You are going to do great” Hyungwon said. When Hoseok looked at him, he saw the nervousness on the other boy. He should be the one supporting the other and not the other way around.

“We are going to do great” he answered with a smile.

When they arrived at the hotel where the party was held, they had somehow managed to reassure one another and were much calmer. They entered the hotel holding hands, Hoseok trying not to look everywhere in awe. When they entered the hall where the party was at they were met with the view of a lot of people dressed in fancy clothes, waiters going between them with drinks and appetizers.

Minghao, Mingyu and Seungcheol soon appeared, Minghao hugging Hyungwon and the Hoseok while they congratulated him. It was not completely appropriate in the formal atmosphere but they didn’t really care.

“We have brought you a present” Hoseok said handing out the box, Minhao took it thanking them and gave it to one of the waiters, to open it later.

“I’m glad you could make it. All this old people are so boring I thought I would die”

“Just as always” Hyungwon answered.

“Maybe we can escape and go to Coups’ house to play COD” Mingyu proposed with a smile, they all laughed, Hoseok not really knowing what they were talking about so he just smiled, looking at his boyfriend laugh, be happy.

“Well, see you guys later” Hyungwon suddenly said, grabbing Hoseok’s wrist pulling him away.

“What is it?” the older boy asked confused.

“That’s practically all my father’s council there, prepare yourself”

They reached a group of people who turned immediately when they saw them approaching.

“Hyungwon, I didn’t know you were going to come” a woman said surprised. Hyungwon smiled at her and bowed slightly, Hoseok bowed after him, a bit lower.

“It’s a pleasure seeing all of you again, and I couldn’t miss my good friend’s birthday party”

“Who is the boy who is with you?” Someone asked, looking at Hoseok. Hyungwon turned to him with a smile and took his hand, intertwining their fingers, Hoseok noticed that his hands were shaking so he gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“He is Shin Hoseok, Mrs. Shin’s son and my boyfriend” there were some gasps and someone choked on their drink. Hoseok bowed again.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you”

“I knew he wasn’t any good” A voice could be heard from the back of the group, Hoseok straightened again and just in that moment he noticed the man from that day, Mr. Jung, between everyone. The woman that had spoken at the beginning looked at him deadly serious and told him something that looked like a ‘shut the fuck up’, the man walked away with an angry expression.

“You really are together? That’s so good, he seems like a good person Hyungwon” the woman said.

“He’s amazing” Hyungwon answered.

That response was way better than anything they had expected, not all of them were reacting like that, of course, there were curious looks, sceptical and even somewhat angry ones, most of them worried. They started asking Hoseok all kind of questions about his life, what he was studying, if he worked… After some time, the conversation got much lighter, most of them clearly approving of Hoseok, who was talking with them with politeness and flashing smiles. Hyungwon judged the situation safe enough to leave Hoseok alone and go to the bathroom. When he got out he paused looking at his boyfriend interact with everyone, it was as if he had been doing it his whole life, Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile.

“Why did you really bring him?” A voice said from his side, he turned and saw Seungcheol standing beside him.

“He is my boyfriend”

“C’mon, Minghao said that you practically begged him that you could bring him”

“We want to live together next year and we need the council’s approval. This was the perfect occasion to make everyone love him” It was weird, talking in plural, and it made a fuzzy feeling appear on his chest.

“I see everything is going great between you two”

“yeah”

“I never thought I would be this happy seeing you in a relationship” The soft smile that had been on Hyungwon’s face disappeared completely.

“Don’t say those things, I could misinterpret it”

“I meant as a friend”

“I was never more to you” after saying it he realised how salty it sounded. He just said it as a fact, he had gotten over it, he had Hoseok. Seungcheol looked at him with a sad expression.

“I’m sorry” he said.

“It’s okay” Hyungwon turned to look at Hoseok again, the older boy finding his gaze and smiling at him. “If you’ll excuse me” Hyungwon said, walking to his boyfriend. He too gave some excuse and walked to him, meeting midway.

“I see you are enjoying it” Hyungwon commented when they came face to face.

“It’s actually much better than how you had made it seem, most of them are really nice”

“I think that’s because you’re new and it’s completely impossible not liking you” He made a pause as if he was thinking “and that this is your first gathering, they become really boring after a while”

“As much as this is better than what I thought, I wish we could go home and be together, we haven’t been alone in too long”

“We can”

“We can’t. We are meeting with everyone after”

“Such a shame” Hyungwon said with a smile on his face.

“Who are you and what have you done with my shy, scared Hyungwon? I feel like I have been deceived”

“That scared Hyungwon has found something that lets him be confident again even though he is still pretty scared deep down”

“What are you scared of?”

“Of you realising that you don’t really like this side of me, leaving me” Hyungwon said avoiding the other boy’s eyes. Hoseok sighed and took his face between his hands, making him look at him.

“This is really not the time for this talk, and be sure that we are going to talk about this but just know that there’s no way there will be something about you that I don’t like and as I’ve said before, I will never leave you if you don’t want me to, don’t ever doubt that, don’t be afraid of it”

They both smiled and Hoseok started getting closer to Hyungwon, not caring about everyone seeing them kiss, a hand on each of their heads pushed them apart before they could get close enough.

“If I can’t be touchy feely with Minghao you can’t be touchy feely with each other” Mingyu simply said, letting them go and walking away passing between them.

The pair watched how he walked towards Minghao, whispering something in his ear, the shorter boy looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed and hit him in the chest, but they both saw how he smiled when he looked the other way, Mingyu with a huge grin of his own.

“Are they together?” Hoseok asked pointing between the two boys. Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, they have never said anything though, maybe they did when I was away, but it is pretty obvious”

“Minghao seems a bit…” Hoseok couldn’t find the right words to say it, Hyungwon let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I know, but he loves Mingyu”

“Not as much as I love you” Hoseok grinned and Hyungwon groaned while trying to look disgusted, the blush on his cheeks giving away what he really felt.

“When will you stop being so cheesy?” Hyungwon said. Hoseok laughed and reached out to hug the younger, he suddenly remembered where he was and stopped laughing, straightening his suit and clearing his throat, this time, it was the younger’s turn to laugh at him.

A few hours later they were finally free from the party, they all went up to one of the rooms to change into some still-fancy-but-not-a-suit clothes and took a car to one of the fanciest clubs of the city. When they arrived at the club their other friends were already waiting for them at the door.

“At last some legal clubbing!” Minghao practically shouted.

“Hyungwon is still a minor” Seungcheol pointed out.

“Right” Minghao answered slightly annoyed “but that isn’t my problem”

They all walked directly to the door, the doorman letting them through immediately. Minghao had reserved a private, so they all put on their wristbands and went there, the not ridiculously rich boys made amazed sounds and looked everywhere when they arrived to their private, some drinks and sofas waiting for them, quiet enough to talk and still with a good view of the dance floor and an easy access to it.

“Jooheon and Changkyun are going to be SO jealous” Kihyun said sitting down, taking a drink.

“Who are Jooheon and Changkyun?” Mingyu asked, he too sat down, Minghao sitting with them and everyone else following their lead.

“Our other friends, they go to class with Hyungwon” Shownu answered.

“Well, Minghao didn’t invite Wonwoo and Jun” Seungcheol said shrugging his shoulders. Mingyu frowned and looked away at the mention of the names. Seungcheol laughed at his reaction and Minghao just smiled.

“That’s true, what happened with them?” Hyungwon asked slightly confused.

“They are on a trip” Minghao answered. Seungcheol knew that that wasn’t the only answer Hyungwon wanted so he added trying not to laugh.

“One day out Jun kissed Minghao so Mingyu hit him really hard. It was funny, Jun even fell to the floor. But we are still friends”

“Yes, _friends”_ Mingyu mumbled. He looked slightly upset so Minghao pressed himself closer to him.

In that moment Minhyuk and Jeonghan decided to go dancing dragging Seungcheol with them. Hyungwon and Hoseok going with them. When they arrived at the dance floor Wonho soon grabbed the taller from the nape, bringing them closer, Hyungwon’s hands in his hips.

“Does this remind you of something” the older boy asked with a big grin on his face. Before the younger could answer, another pair of lips were on his, kissing him. It was not sweet, it was not caring it was passionate and hungry making the younger moan, Hoseok felt it more than heard it. When they broke apart Wonho pressed their foreheads together, a grin still on his face. “I’ve been wanting to do this the whole night” he practically whispered, Hyungwon somehow understood him.

“Then do it again” he answered before pressing their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch my brain trying to make me have Jeonghan Minhyuk and Scoups in a polyamorous relationship. (sorry for throwing in my seventeen ships)
> 
> From here on the structure changes a bit, more time passes between scenes... I think I've finished writing this and we may have just one more chapter or two to go... I woul like to write more but I feel like this is already getting too long and I have to stop me before I fuck it up. I don't know what to wirte next... any ideas? 
> 
> I've also got a Twitter today that I will try to use, so give me ideas through there or Tumblr, everything with the same username because I have 0 creativity with usernames, or just talk to me about whatever.
> 
> And lastly, Happy birthday Hoseok, you are a sunshine, too good fot this world.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas and New Year passed without much incidents. Hyungwon and Wonho spent it together with Wonho’s mother, using the cold weather as an excuse to cuddle and stay in bed watching films all day. Hyungwon had passed his exams with flying colours, getting accepted in Wonho’s university on a business degree.

Hyungwon was lying on Hoseok’s bed, wearing one of his hoodies. They days were still short, and he had been lying there so long that night had already fallen, he hadn’t moved from his position to turn on the light so he was lying in the darkness. It had been long since he had last done this, but he felt alone, so alone, Mrs. Shin wasn’t there, Hoseok wasn’t there and for the first time in years, his parents weren’t with him on that day. It was his birthday and while other years he had had parties with a lot of people and his parents by his side, this year he was alone. Hoseok had asked if he was going to throw a party like Minghao’s but he didn’t have the strength to do it without his parents so now he was all alone, feeling worse than how he had felt in months. Not even being surrounded with Hoseok’s now familiar smell could ease him. He heard the door open and some steps getting closer to him but he didn’t get his head from under the covers. A weight next to him made the mattress sink but he still didn’t move, not even when Hoseok, it couldn’t be anyone else, pulled the covers from him and put his arms around him. Hyungwon didn’t know why the boy was here but he was really grateful that he was.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok softly asked.

“I’m alone” he replied, voice cracking, some tears started running down his face again.

“No, you are not” Hoseok answered pressing himself closer to the boy, trying to comfort him.

“They are not here, I’m alone” Hyungwon repeated, he grabbed the other boy’s t-shirt putting his head on his chest.

“Your parents may not be here physically with you but I’m sure they are watching over you. And you are not alone, you will never be alone, not anymore. There are a lot of people who love you and care about you”

“How can you be so sure” Hyungwon said, calming down a bit. Hoseok looked at him with a soft smile.

“Come with me” he said, grabbing both of the boy's arms and pulling him out of the bed. The younger let himself be dragged out of bed and down the stairs. When they reached the living room, Hoseok pushed him in front of him, and Hyungwon was greeted by a group of voices shouting ‘happy birthday’. Hyungwon looked around him, all his friends were there, the one's he had met through Hoseok and his friends from before. At this moment, he could not hold his tears, turning around to hide them hugging Hoseok, too flustered by the sudden show of affection, the older just retuning the hug and laughing. Minhyuk practically ran to them and hugged Hyungwon from behind, the others joining them in a big group hug. Hyungwon had never felt so loved in his life. While just minutes ago, he had felt like everything was meaningless and he was alone, everything around him crumbling into pieces, the memory of what he no longer had coming back to him. Now he felt loved, he felt like he belonged somewhere, remembering what he did have, why he had to keep going on. He got lost in the feeling of his friends right next to him, knowing that they cared and worried about him, that they loved him.

 

That night, they were lying in bed, their friends long gone, Hyungwon with his head resting in Hoseok’s chest, the older boy gently stroking the boy’s head. Hyungwon had his eyes closed, enjoying it a bit too much, Hoseok’s presence had always been soothing, calming, and it made him feel completely safe, just being there in his arms.

“Thank you” he said quietly. He couldn’t see the older’s face but he knew he was smiling, Hoseok’s smile was one of the best things in this world, it could bring light even in the darkest moments. Everyone should have someone with a smile like Hoseok’s to brighten up their life but not Hoseok’s, Hyungwon thought, Hoseok’s was his. “I really didn’t expect you all to come, I was feeling really bad but you somehow make everything better, you always find a way to make everything so much better”

The older tightened his grip around the other boy. He moved so that they could look at each other, moving the hand on his hair to the boy’s cheek, a sweet smile on his face.

“I would find a thousand ways to make you happy. And if they don’t work then I would find a thousand more. You deserve so much Hyungwon”

“I’m starting to believe you”

“You should, I would never lie to you” They both look at each other smiling and stay in silence, just taking in each other features. After some time in silence Wonho finally breaks it. “I love you” Hyungwon smiles at him.

“I love you too”

 

* * *

When February came the graduation of Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun came with it and Wonho, Kihyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk felt the responsibility of attending it. Hyungwon and Wonho were in the younger’s room. The taller boy was finishing putting on his uniform for the last time, straightening his tie while looking in the mirror, Hoseok took a photo of him while he was doing it and Hyungwon groaned.

“Are you going to spend the whole day taking pictures?” He asked, it was not the first time the younger had snapped a picture.

“Yes, memories are important”

“I still don’t know why all of you have come”

“It is not just your graduation, don’t think you are that important” Hoseok teased him with a smile. Hyungwon turned to look at him slightly annoyed and Wonho snapped another picture of him, when he looked at it in the camera he whistled quietly.

“You should really drop your studies and become a model” he commented, just loud enough for the younger boy to hear him. When Hoseok looked up at the other boy again he saw him blushing slightly and fiddling with his tie. Hoseok grinned and approached him, taking the tie from his hands and putting it into place.

“I’m going to miss this uniform” Hoseok commented. Hyungwon smirked at him.

“A kink of yours?” Hoseok started blushing like crazy and hit the taller in the chest.

“Oh, shut up” the taller boy chuckled slightly when he saw his boyfriend so flustered. He put his hands at either side of the older’s face and leaned down to give him a soft kiss, the other answering to it instantly. They stopped when they heard Mrs. Shin’s voice calling for them, both boys smiling at each other and leaving the house hand in hand.

The older boys spent the whole ceremony taking pictures of the younger ones, Minhyuk even shedding some tears, all of them acting as if they were their proud parents and not just their friends.

When the ceremony finished Wonho and Minhyuk ran to meet up with the others to congratulate them, Shownu and Kihyun followed them more calmly. When they spotted them in the crowd, they ran to them, Minhyuk shouted congratulations and threw himself to the others, Jooheon barely catching him in his arms. Hoseok laughed at them while he got to them. He walked directly to Hyungwon, taking his face between his hand and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Congratulations” he said with a smile, the younger boy smiling back at him.

“Do we get one of those too, hyung?” Jooheon asked. Hoseok pulled apart from Hyungwon and looked at the others with a smirk.

“Sure, come here Changkyun” he answered while approaching said boy. Changkyun looked at him scared and ran away to where Kihyun and Shownu were approaching them, the older boys looking at him confused while the others just laughed at him.

They all went to a restaurant to eat together, Hyungwon treating all of them to eat meat. They nearly got kicked out of the restaurant, their celebration maybe a little too much, Wonho refusing to admit that it was partially his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go TT
> 
> I cringed so hard while writing some parts of this that I had to stop writing.  
> Thank you all for the comments, every single one of them brighten my day.


	20. Chapter 20

Wonho found himself putting on a suit again just a few days later. They were in his apartment in Seoul again, this was the day he was going to go with Hyungwon to his company to “ask” if he could live with the older the next year. He had already been accepted into university and they had pretty much all sorted now but he still had to go through the formalities. When he put the tie around his neck Hyungwon came into the room, walking directly to him and tying the tie for him, putting it into place when he was finished. His hands were shaking slightly, Wonho noted, the younger boy was probably really nervous about this whole thing. Wonho took the younger’s hands in between his giving him a reassuring smile. Hyungwon answered with a smile of his own and gave him a small peck on the lips before pulling away and dragging the older out of the room.

“I haven’t taken off my earrings yet” Wonho protested while trying weakly to stay in the room. Hyungwon turned to look at him smiling.

“Keep them on today, I like them”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely”

When they arrived at the company’s building. Hyungwon walked directly to the front desk confidently. The front lady looked at him surprised, clearly recognizing him.

“Tell the council that I want to see them” he said as greeting. Wonho practically didn’t recognize the boy that was in his house the first days, afraid to talk and open up to others. He smiled to the woman apologetically from behind Hyungwon.

“All of them?” the lady asked still surprised.

“Yes, and immediately if it’s possible” Hyungwon added flashing a smile. The lady turned immediately to the phone. Hyungwon grabbed Wonho’s hand and guided him to the nearest lift. Once the doors were closed the younger let out a deep sigh and put his head on the older’s shoulder, lifting Hoseok’s hand and putting it on his chest. His heart was beating at full speed.

“I’m so freaking nervous” Hyungwon breathed, Wonho tried to hug the other the best he could, giving him support.

“You are dealing with it perfectly, don’t worry, I’m with you” Hoseok said right before kissing the boy’s forehead.

The lift stopped and a few people got in, the couple separating from each other, everyone eyed them curiously, just a few obviously recognizing Hyungwon. In no time, everyone in the building would know that the son of the late owner and director was being all touchy with another boy in the lift. Hyungwon smiled at the thought.

When they reached the top floor, they got out of the lift and Hyungwon guided him to a conference room, a few people were already sitting on the chairs around the table. While they walked to the head of the table Wonho whispered to Hyungwon “How did they know where to go? You didn’t say it”

“This was my father’s conference room” Hyungwon answered in the same tone. When they reached the head of the table Hyungwon grabbed a chair and dragged it right next to the one at the head. He sat on one of them and signalled to Hoseok to sit on the other. Hyungwon, Wonho had learned, really liked to give a dramatic touch to everything. They sat down, everything in silence.

“What are you doing?” One of the men asked. They all looked confused, some of them where annoyed but others were much more friendly.

“Waiting for everyone” They all stayed in silence, Hyungwon reached under the table to hold Hoseok’s hand. More people entered the room, some of them directing friendly greetings and smiles to Hoseok, who answered all of them with a smile of his own, he had met most of them at Minghao’s party. Everything was fine until the last person entered. Mr. Jung.

“What is it now? We don’t have time for your stupidities.” He said while entering “And you have even brought him” he added looking at Hoseok.

Hyungwon took a breath to answer him but the friendly woman of the party, Mrs. Ahn, Wonho had learned, the current director of the company, spoke before he could.

“First of all, I’m sure Hyungwon has a good reason to gather all of us. Second, don’t disrespect Hoseok, he is important in Hyungwon’s life, like it or not” Wonho looked at her and smiled, grateful. Mr. Jung took a sit, looking displeased. Mrs. Ahn looked at Hyungwon with a smile “Then, what do you want to tell us?”

“I got accepted in university to study business next year”

“That’s amazing!” Mrs. Ahn exclaimed. Hyungwon took a deep breath, Hoseok squeezing his hand in support.

“The university is here in Seoul so I plan on moving in with Hoseok” suddenly, the smiles of the room disappeared.

“Hyungwon…” Mrs. Ahn started, she was cut off by Mr. Jung.

“I told you they were just like their mothers! That boy is a bad influence” he shouted. Wonho flinched a bit under the intensity of his voice but Hyungwon just looked at him unimpressed.

“Shut up!” Mrs. Ahn shouted at him, she then sighed and looked at Hyungwon with concern “Hyungwon when your parents died we all agreed that you would live with Mrs. Shin until your therapist said that you were okay, you said that you accepted it.

“I know, but I’m much better now and I’ve found something to live for”

“If I can say something” Wonho intervened “My flatmate and I can take good care of him, my apartment is less than 20 minutes away from campus by foot and we can go to my mother’s house every weekend if you wish. Hyungwon can still go see the same therapist” Mr. Jug looked at them bewildered.

“His flatmate!” he looked around, everyone seemed like they didn’t think it was that bad of an idea now “are you all really thinking about letting Hyungwon live in a student’s apartment? I bet they are always drunk and partying, taking anyone there, god knows for what” Hoseok was angry, he didn’t like how this man was treating him or how he was assuming things about him and Minhyuk without even knowing them. Now he understood how Hyungwon had reacted the first time they had met him.

“My friend and I are both in very happy relationships so nobody has come to our apartment with that sole intention in a long time. And we are all trying to get a degree, it’s not like we are partying all the time and what if we did? We are young and so is Hyungwon, you can’t expect him to not have any fun and be secluded all his life”

“We all know what happens when he has fun and drinks” the man said bitterly. Everyone froze in their places, he had gone too far. Wonho looked at Hyungwon worried, the younger boy looked at the man with a cold, angry expression. They all waited for his reaction and when he got up and walked to the other end of the table, where Mr. Jung was sat at, they all could see in the man’s expression how he knew he had fucked up.

Hyungwon grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, ignoring his sorry expression. He pulled him to his feet by it and dragged him out of the room, closing the door in his face shutting him out. Even the ones who sympathized with him didn’t say anything, knowing that he had crossed a line. Hyungwon sat down on his chair again looking at everyone without any expression in his face. Hoseok looked at him worried, it had been difficult convincing the younger that what had happened that day hadn’t been his fault and now because of that asshole he was probably thinking it was his fault again. Mrs. Ahn cleared her throat.

“I think we can all agree that as long as you continue going to see your therapist and with regular visits to Mrs. Shin and some to us then it will be fine, right?” she said looking at everyone. Some nodded smiling at them, while others did so more reluctantly, they didn’t seem happy with the idea but it was not like they could say anything at this point. “Then, we all have things to do, so it’s better that we return to our work.

Everyone started getting up and leaving, Hyungwon didn’t even move, not even when Mrs. Ahn, the last to leave, gave him a small squeeze in the shoulder. Once the door was closed and they were aloe again Wonho turned to him and took his hand between his. Directing a warm smile to him.

“We made it Hyungwon” he said softly.

“Yeah” Hyungwon simply answered getting up and walking to the door. Wonho got up after him, stopping him before he could exit the room and making him look at his eyes.

“Hyungwon, don’t pay attention to what he said. He is just an asshole. Your parents didn’t die because you had fun”

“I know but… It’s difficult” Hyungwon managed to let out. He felt a bump in his throat but he didn’t want to let it out, not here.

“It’s okay” the older tried to calm him, hugging him, the other boy answering to the hug with all his strength. “Let’s go home” he added, with that, both boys left the room hand in hand, leaving the building to go to the place that they called their home.

When they arrived there all of their friends were waiting to hear what had happened and got really excited when they heard the news everyone celebrating them even though nobody really doubted that Hyungwon was going to live there.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until mid-February that Hyungwon finally finished packing all his things. He didn’t really have that many as he hadn’t spent much time in Mrs. Shin’s house after all and he didn’t even bring all his things in the first place, they wouldn’t fit there. He closed the last suitcase sighing, they were leaving to Hoseok’s apartment today, it all seemed so sudden and at the same time as if he had been waiting for this for too long. Hyungwon heard Hoseok enter the room, he was with his back to the door so he didn’t see the other boy, but he knew it was him, confirming it when a pair of arms surrounded him pulling him into a back hug. The older had come the previous day to help him pack and take him to Seoul that day.

“Are you finished?” the older mumbled with his chin on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“Yes, everything packed”

“Even my hoodies that you love so much wearing?” Hyungwon gasped surprised, Hoseok chuckling.

“You knew!”

“Of course I knew! It’s not like you changed when I came. Why did you think I always left some here?” Hyungwon tried to move out of the older’s grip which only made him laugh at the younger. “Don’t worry, I love when you do that, it’s really cute”

Hyungwon finally managed to turn around, grabbing the older’s boy grinning face between his hands and making him walk back until he was pressed between the wall and him. Hyungwon had his cheeks red from embarrassment, the completely fond smile on the older’s face just making him even more embarrassed.

“Boys! You should be leaving if you want to arrive with time to unpack” Mrs. Shin’s voice reached them from downstairs. Both boys started getting everything taking it downstairs and into Hoseok’s car. When they got everything ready they went to the door to say goodbye to Hoseok’s mother, the woman hugging them both.

“Behave, and take care of yourselves, come often to visit, study a lot, don’t give Kihyun a lot of work” at this point Hoseok protested and interrupted her.

“We are adults mum. We can take care of ourselves”

“Yeah, right, whatever you say”

They finally got into the car, Hyungwon rolling down his window.

“Something bothers me though, what did Mr. Jung mean when he said we were just like our mothers?” Hyungwon said confused. Hoseok’s mother laughed.

“Did he really say that? I thought nobody cared about it anymore”

“Yeah, what did he mean mum?” Hoseok asked.

“It’s probably because I used to date Hyungwon’s mum” she said with a smile. Before they could say anything, she waved goodbye and entered the house, closing the door.

The boys looked at each other uncomfortable.

“That’s…” Hyungwon started.

“Weird, yeah, I know” Hoseok finished. “At least we know we are not brothers” Hyungwon laughed and Hoseok started at last driving to what they could call now their apartment (And Minhyuk’s)

When they arrived to the apartment, it was just Minhyuk and Jeonghan there, like the first time Hyungwon had gone there. They got everything up and left it at Hyungwon’s room. They had decided that the younger’s things were going to be on his own room and not in Hoseok’s even though they knew they were going to use just one of the beds.

“I still don’t know why you don’t just put everything on Hoseok’s room” Minhyuk said from his place on the sofa. Hoseok and Hyungwon had the door of the younger’s bedroom open so even though they were on separate rooms with Minhyuk and Jeonghan they could still hear each other.

“This way we have more room for clothes” Hyungwon answered

“And it’s important that in a relationship each of the parts has their own space for times when they need to be alone so that they don’t feel overwhelmed” Jeonghan added full intellectual tone

“I don’t know if I love or hate when you speak psychology” Minhyuk answered sincerely “if you wanted more space we could have all just moved to Hyungwon’s place”

“We? Would you have come to live full third wheel with us?” Wonho asked holding back a laugh.

“You third wheeled Jeonghan and me for months, I don’t know what’s wrong with that”

Something, a cushion, flew out of the bedroom’s door in the direction of the sofa, making Jeonghan and Minhyuk laugh at the oldest’s antics.

That night when all the others came to have dinner, all of them sitting around the living room as there wasn’t enough space at the table, all of them laughing at each other’s stories and Hyungwon leaning on his side to muffle his laughs, Hoseok remembered how some months ago, when Hyungwon and him weren’t together yet, he had thought that being with his friends, having Hyungwon by his side was just perfect. As he looked at how the younger’s eyes shined when he laughed, a smile on his own face, he knew that he couldn’t be more right. This was perfect and he was in love, very in love. He pulled the younger’s face closer to his, kissing him softly, ignoring the groans of his friends and just parting from the younger when something hit the back of his head, and he did so with a laugh escaping his lips, Hyungwon’s blushed face in front of him. They still had a long way to go, Hyungwon had started accepting his parent’s deaths but it was still difficult, it will always be difficult but now they have one another, and no matter what happened, what came, they will affront it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... this is it. I'm sorry if the last chapter sucks a bit but I really didn't know how to end it and I've just remembered that I wanted to write Hyungwon and Wonho going to visit the grave of Hyungwon's parents and I kinda forgot... so... maybe in the future if anyone wants it...
> 
> If you have any unresolved question just ask in the comments and I will try to answer everything! I am also writting a Yoonmin fic that I'll post in the (hopefully) near future but I need a bit (a lot) of help so If anyone wants to help talk to me on Tumblr
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I don't think I will ever write something that I enjoy so much and thinking that this started because I was bored in biochemistry... Thank you for all the support I really wasn't expecting so much I love you all
> 
> And... I'M DYING WITH ALL THE TEASERS I SWEAR I DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN WHEN I SAW MINHYUK'S PHOTOS Let's hope we can get the first win this comeback!!


End file.
